Secret
by Alice-in-Wonderland-97
Summary: Mai has a secret and meeting a boy named Kazuya Shibuya that secret is starting to unravel. What is Mai's secret? Well it turns out she is a... first story please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone! :) This is my first story hope you like it. I'm going to try and make every chapter at least 1,000 pages or somewhere around there. Please R&R and I would be happy for some constructive criticism. J I'm not very good with spelling or grammar but I love to write! So, please tell me what you think and if it is any good. **

**P.S. I know there are some things not explained in the first chapter and don't worry, they will be explained. Just not now :P **

**P.S.S… I do want there to be some romance in this story but Idk about the couples at the moment. I'll just see where the story takes meJ **

**P.S.S.S… I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters. :P **

_Year: _

_1628_

_"Big brothers!" Maia sang happily, her dress flying around her as she ran with her snow white hair falling in her face. She ran into her older brother Oliver's arms, George standing next to him with a medium size box in hand and a smile on his face. Being twins, there were almost no differences in their looks. They had the exact same black hair, opposite to hers, and of course, the exact same face. Most would not know which one was which, but Maia could tell her brothers apart just by looking in their eyes. They both had the same color eyes, but George had alive, fun filled eyes and Oliver had colder eyes. But around George and Maia, they weren't nearly as cold as they usually were._

_"Happy 900__th__ birthday Maia." George said with a smile and gave her their gift. Yes, she was 900 today, but she only had the appearance of a 9 year old girl. You see, these three children were actually demons, only aging about once every 100 human years. George and Oliver both had the appearance of 10 year olds, but in reality were about 1,000 human years old. Their parents had died less than 200 human years ago in Great Britten, leaving the two oldest to take care of Maia, and take care of her they did. She became their only light. No matter what happened she always smiled and said "Everything will be alright, because everything always ends up alright when both of you are here." Then she would smile her smile and the world seemed less dark for the two young demons. They did anything and everything to keep a smile on her face. They kept her warm in a log cabin they built themselves in the forest right outside of Salem, Massachusetts, always had enough food for her to eat, and many other things to keep their little light shining._

_Maia grinned from ear to ear and took the gift. She opened the box to find a beautiful new white dress adorned with pink flower. She squealed and hugged it close to her. She had wanted a new dress because the one she had was beginning to fall apart, but not once dared to tell her brothers about it. She didn't want to bother them when they already did so much for her. _

_"Thank you both so much!" Maia yelled with happiness. Just as Oliver was going to reply, sudden shouts where heard from behind._

_"Satin's demons! Kill them!" Men from the town hollered loudly, crashing through the woods into the clearing where there small cabin was. Maia screamed in terror as Oliver held her closer, his eyes turned bloody red._

_"Oliver, get Maia out of here!" George shouted his eyes red as well. Oliver nodded and began to run in the opposite direction, leaving the new dress forgotten on the ground. Maia looked behind her and watched as her brother transformed into his true form, a large black wolf. She shielded her eyes with her big brothers shoulder as the yells of anger turned into screams of pain. But suddenly she heard a scream she recognized. Looking up she saw George being stabbed by the local priest._

_"NO!" she screamed as George feel to the ground with a grunt. She saw the man holding the now bloody knife, that must have been soaked with holly water, raise it up again for the final blows that would kill her brother. 'No! How dare that worthless peace of trash human try to murder my brother! I'll kill him!' A voice yelled evilly in the back of her mind. She wiggled out of her brother Oliver's grasp and despite his protest she ran quicker that the human eye could see over to her brother and his assaulter. Just as she reached the priest she transformed into a white wolf. He screamed in terror but she didn't hear him. She was too consumed of the thought that this man was trying to kill one of the only family she had left. She felt pain and then a burning sensation in her neck and she realized that he had stabbed her with his knife. She howled in pain and bit into his arm. He cried out and tried to strike her again but something pushed her out of the way and onto the ground. She looked up to see Oliver standing over her and growling. The priest in his rage stood and attacked and Oliver pounced. She looked over to see George already dead on the ground, the holly water had ran through his vanes as it was hers. Everything was becoming blurry, but just before she passed out she looked back over to where her brother Oliver was and thought she saw both her brother and the priest lying on the cold ground. She saw the brother try to stand but then fall again. Then everything went black…_

Mai suddenly jolted up in bed and looked around.

"Will it ever go away?" She said with a sigh. It was like her brain enjoyed reminding her of how she killed both her brothers. It was all because of her they were both gone. The villagers had followed them back from town where they had bought her dress. If she hadn't gone back for George then Oliver might still be alive. She felt tears streak down her face. She would never forgive herself for the death of those she loved. It wasn't just George and Oliver she had failed. It was also her Mother and Father. Then there was Anna Beth Wilson, Mason Drake, Madison Long, Jonathan Brown, and… Lewis Kith. All of those people had once been those she called friends and family through the years and each had left her one way or another. 'No I won't start thinking of this again. I have to get up for school.' She thought trying to stop the flow of bad and good memories. Mai slowly got up and began getting ready.

After a quick shower and brushing her teeth and short brown hair, she dressed in her school uniform and glanced at the clock. It said 7:15.

"Good just enough time to get to school." She said smiling. She walked to the door and put on her shoes. "I'll be back soon!" she said, not waiting for a response because there never was one.

**Well there you go!:) Like I said, please R&R and if people like it I'll make another chapter.**

r document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

** Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 2! Hope you like It.! I don't own ghost hunt or the characters.**

_After School_

"…and then the women lead the police man throw the public restroom in the back. Once there, the police man told the women to go back inside and wait to see if she could hear the voice again, and she did just as she was told. 'Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?' She answered 'Yes.' And then…AHHHHHH! The police man burst through the door on the girl totally covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her."

"Mai, you know we hate when you use that creepy voice!" Mechiru said frightened. Mai just smirked and turned out her light. 'I can't believe they're scared of things like this. It's not even that scary.' She thought.

"You're up next Mechiru!" Mai said with a smile.

"Ok, this one is about the old school house." She said.

"You mean that creepy old building that's collapsing?" Keiko asked. Mai raised an eyebrow. 'But that place isn't haunted; I would be able to sense that. I wonder what it is about.' Mai thought confused.

"Ya, but it's not collapsing. It was being demolished when all the workers quite. Lots of people have died in that house over the years. Like the teacher that committed suicide. They were tearing it down when a lot of unexplained accidents happened there. The demolition stopped after that. Just last year, they started to demolish it again to make way for a new gym, but a truck driving buy lost control and crashed into some students, killing some of them." Mechiru explained. Keiko gasped with a scared expression on her face. Mechiru continued with her story, but Mai stopped lessoning when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

'That's weird, no one should be here. But those are definite human footsteps. Maybe it's a teacher that forgot something?' Mai thought. Suddenly the footsteps stopped in front of the door just as Mechiru was almost done with her story. The person the footsteps belonged to just stood there in the doorway and lessoned.

"So anyway, here we go." She said finishing her story and flicking off the last light. She could see in the dark so the lack of light didn't hinder her vision at all.

"One…" Mechiru started

"Two…"Keiko went next.

"Three…"Mai finished. 'I bet money whoever is at the door will say…

"Four." An unknown voice said. 'Called it!' Mai thought with a smirk as Mechiru and Keiko screamed their lungs out. The lights flicked on to reveal a young boy in the doorway with a smile on his face.

'Wait… that face looks like…Oliver!' Mai gasped as she turned and was shocked to find that behind her was face of her dead brother. His eyes were so cold, and his face was tense for some reason, but it was her brother! Tears almost overflowed from her eyes with the happiness of seeing her long dead brother again. But then, just as she was going to run to him she looked closer at his face and eyes. 'His smile seems to be forced, it doesn't reach his eyes. This can't be Oliver, because the rare times he did smile, it would be a true smile, one that reached his eyes, not one that was so obviously faked. So then who is this guy?' Mai pondered, displeased that this man had almost fooled her into thinking Oliver was alive again.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I heard you in here and thought I would join in the fun." He said still fake smiling. Mechiru and Keiko smiled and ran over to him, obviously taken in by his good looks.

"No, No! It's alright! I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name and what year are you?" Mechiru asked flirtingly.

"I'm seventeen this year." The stranger replied. "And my name is Kazuya Shibuya."

'That's weird; normally someone would just say that they are a senor. He must not be from Japan. Maybe he's American or British?' Mai thought to herself.

"Well Kazuya-san, what exactly are you doing here?" Mai asked, still quite upset that this person was here.

"I'm here on business actually, and I assumed no one was here after school. If I may ask, who are you and what were you doing here?" He asked.

'He had been there when Mechiru finished her story, so he must know we were telling ghost stories. What's he playing at?' Mai wondered.

"Well I don't think it's much of your business what we-"Mai started but was interrupted.

"My name is Keikio and this is Mechiru and Mai! We were telling ghost stories! Would you like to join us?" Keikio asked excitedly.

'Humans, I swear they are completely ruled by their hormones.' Mai sighed rolling her eyes.

"It sounds fun, but I'm working right now. How about another time?" Kazuya replied.

'He is just trying to be polite. He doesn't want to tell ghost stories.' Mai scoffed, smell the deceitful words as they left his moth. 'But it's not like Keikio and Mechiru will know that.'

"Ok! How about tomorrow?" Keikio asked.

"That sounds doable. Where?" He replied. If they had been watching closer, like Mai was they would have seen the slight twitch that had appeared for a second before disappearing.

"Here! Same time tomorrow ok?" Mechiru exclaimed.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Kazuya replied. "Now, I'm afraid I must get back to work. It was very nice meeting you all."

"It was nice to meet you too!" Mechiru giggled as he walked out.

"WOW! What a hunk, hu Mai?" Keikio sighed dreamily.

"…Ya, I guess. Come on guys we got to go to its getting late." Mai replied. He may not be her brother, but it still felt weird hearing them talk about him that way.

"No its not, it's only…HOLLY CRAP it's already eight o'clock! How did that happen! My parents are going to kill me! Bye!" Mechiru yelled frantically running out of the classroom as Mai and Keikio laughed.

"Mai, will you be ok to walk home alone?" Keikio asked worried as the exited the school. She had to get home to, but didn't want Mai to be alone the way home.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. Go on ahead and I'll see you tomorrow!" Mai replied with a smile.

"Ok, well by then. See you tomorrow." Keikio said still unsure. Mai smiled and waved to Keikio as she turned and walked home. Once she was out of sight, Mai stopped waving and the smile disappeared from her face.

'Something tells me that things are going to get a lot more difficult form now on.' Mai though with a sigh, then turned and began the walk towards to her own empty house.

**Well there you go! Please R&R and tell me if you like**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey! Here's the next chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think! :)

_'Where am I?' Maia thought. 'I have my eyes open, but everything is black.' She tried to set up but a stabbing pain shot through her. Her head fell back against a soft pillow and she ground in pain._

_"Your awake then?" A voice asked. Maia jumped and suddenly the darkness was gone. She was then looking at a human woman, about 25 years old from the looks of her, with bright red hair and beautiful eyes and a wet rag in her hand. _

_'Wait… human…THE PREIST! Where are Oliver and George? Have I been captured by the humans that attacked us?' Maia thought franticly as she quickly jumped away from the human when she tried to touch her, pain shooting throw her again._

_"Calm down little one, I will not hurt you." She said soothingly, slowly placing her hand on Maia's head. Maia sniffed and smelling no deceit on her, and relaxed under her touch. The woman smiled down at her._

_"My name is Anna Beth, who are you little one?" She asked. _

_"…My name is Maia. Where are my brothers?" Maia asked with pleading eyes. The woman Anna Beth's smile slowly faded from her face. "What? What happened to them?" Maia shouted as tears streaked down her face._

_"Do you know what happened?" She asked. _

_Maia nodded. "Yes, it was my birthday and my brothers got me a gift. Then some people came and attacked us. I…I don't know why though." Maia told her, careful not to give away that she was a demon, not knowing what the human would do if she found out. But for some reason, this human didn't smell like the other humans._

_"Well, I heard a commotion back in the woods behind my cabin when I was picking herbs from my garden and decided to take a look. When I got to the source, it was a horrid sight. There were the bodies of some of the town men and their priest. Over to the side, I found two very large black wolfs and a smaller white wolf. The black wolf closest to the white wolf died of holy water and the one by the priest would have to if he had not died from blood loss first. The white one was still alive." She paused to see the young girl's reaction to find it sadness and remorse. "The two black wolfs where your brothers, correct?" Anna Beth asked sadly. Maia noted again and began to cry. Anna Beth raped her arms around the small child and held her tight. Maia cried for a good wile, just setting in the woman's lap and sobbing._

_"If they are dead then why aren't I?" Maia asked through sobs._

_"Had I not come, you would be little one. You were barely breathing, but still alive when I got there. The holy water had almost run all the way through you and by the time I had gotten over to you, you had transformed into your human form. I carried you back and gave you an herbal remedy to save you from deaths hands." Anna Beth replied. The little girl looked up with fear in her eyes realizing that this human knew what she was._

_"Then you know what I am?" Maia asked confused. Anna Beth noted. "Then why am I still alive? Demons are the enemy of humans."_

_"I am what you could call a witch, child, not a human." Maia's eyes widened with surprise._

_"My mother once told me stories of witches, but she always said that they were ugly hags that had warts and a dimple on there chin. Is it true that you ride on broom sticks and cast curses and spells on others? Do you have a cat? I don't like cats much at all-" _

_"Slow down! One question at a time little Maia." Anna Beth smiled. "Now, yes, I can cast spells and curses, but the tail of broomsticks are false. And no I don't have a cat, but I do like them, but I like most animals."_

_"Oh." Maia said. Then her eyes turned distort again. "My brothers… have they been put to rest?" _

_"Yes little one, once I got you here and out of harm's way, I went back to bury them all." Anna Beth answered. "I'll take you to them when you are better. There is a pretty big hole in your throat that the holy water stopped your demon blood from mending and will take some time to heal." Maia noted and Anna Beth put her back on the bed._

_"Good night, Little Maia." Anna Beth kissed the small demons head and smoothed her white hair. Maia looked up with honey brown eyes._

_"Good night Anna Beth." Maia replied and drifted off to sleep again._

_Year:_

_1692 October 2 (64 years later)_

_"Maia, come here." Anna Beth, now 89 years old, called from her rocking chair by the warm fire place. Maia stopped in her studies of math and writing that Anna Beth had made her begin long ago, wanting Maia to have all the skills necessary for her to survey in the human world. Anna Beth had even helped her find more uses for her demonic blood. She had learned how to heal others by injecting her blood into the bloodstream, which she had practiced when Anna Beth got scratches. It was truly amazing to her to watch as Anna Beth's wounds closed up just from a small amount of her blood._

_"What is it Anna?" Maia asked. Anna Beth held old hand to Maia. Maia held out her hand with a confused face. Anna let a small object raped in brown cloth and tied with a white string drop into her hands. "Anna, what is this for?" Maia questioned looking at the small raped thing._

_"Just open it Maia." Anna Beth smiled. Maia untied the string and unfolded the cloth to see a beautiful key tied to a string. Maia gasped and smiled._

_"Anna! It's beautiful! Why did you get this for me?" Maia asked happily, her bright eyes shining._

_"Well there are 2 reasons. One today is the day I met you 64 years ago, and from what you told me all those years ago, today is also your birthday." Maia opened her mouth to protest. "Yes Maia I know that demons only have birthdays once every 100 years, but that's never stopped me before has it?" Anna Beth smiled._

_"No I guess it hasn't." Maia replied. "So what's the second reason?" At this question, Anna Beth's smile faded. Maia tilted her head confused. _

_"You know how the trials are still going on?" Maia noted her head. "I fear that someone has turned me in to the court." At this, Maia froze. Fear swept through her eyes as she looked at the old woman that has become so dear to her. "This key is very special. It will keep you safe in case anything happens to me. Once you put it on, it will change your hair and eye color, as well as your face to make you seem not as demonically beautiful." At this comment, Maia blushed. According to Anna Beth, she was very beautiful. She had pail skin, high cheek bones, long, smooth white hair, no blemishes, perfect lips, and all in all the most beautiful child anyone could ever hope to see._

_"Anna Beth, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life." Maia promised. _

_"NO. Maia I will not allow you to put yourself in danger because of me. If I tell you to put on the key and run you will do it. Promise?" Anna Beth said in a hard voice._

_"But Anna B-"_

_"Promise me!"_

_"…Yes Anna Beth, I promise."_

_"Thank you Maia…" _

Mai's eyes slowly opened to stare at her sealing. She sluggishly sat up and put her face in her hands.

'Anna Beth.' Mai though mournfully. Sadly, Mai had to keep her promise less than a day after that. She still remembered how the men pounded at their door, Anna Beth telling her to put the key on and escape out the back. How the key turned her hair and eyes chocolate brown. How she cried, watching from the woods as they dragged poor Anna away. Had it not been for that promise she would have tarred the humans that took her into shreds. Tears welled in her eyes. She whipped her eyes and looked out her bedroom window to find it still dark outside, then looked at her clock to find it just turning four. 'Like I'll be able to sleep now. Might as well get ready for school.' Mai thought with a groan.

**Well there you go! Hop you like it!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey thanks so much for the reviews! I was so happy I made this chapter longer! I love all y'all and hope you had a good thanksgiving! **

** P.S. Hey I want to know which couple you would like for this story. Here are the choices: Naru/Mai, Lin/Mai, and John/Mai. I like all three couples and would like to know which one you like the most. So please vote in the comments! The one with the most votes will be the couple in this story. Thanks so much!:)**

**P.S.S.(I don't really want to do a Monk/Mai or a Yasa/Mai, no offence if you like them, I just don't in particular.)**

**P.S.S…S.I don't own Ghost hunt :P**

"I'm so happy I got up so early, I have all the cherry blossoms to myself!" Mai stretched as she walked down the sidewalk path to school. She was almost there when she pasted the old school building and stopped to stare at it.

'Ya 'know, the more I look at it, the more I think that the story might be true. I've never felt anything in there before, so is it possible I'm losing my powers? Maybe I should go for a run in the woods tonight and practice my powers some.' She pondered as she passed it. 'But something feels out of place in there today. Like something new has been placed in there…' Then she saw what was there.

"Wait… is that a camera?" Mai wondered out loud. She walked up to the old door way and sure enough; a black, expensive looking camera was setting there. 'That's crazy, why would someone leave an expensive camera just setting here?' she thought as she reached out to touch it.

"Stop, don't touch that!" A voice shouted loudly behind her. Startled, she jumped back. 'How did I not sense someone was behind me? Maybe I am losing my touch.' She thought grimly. Then the voice processed in her mind. 'I've heard that voice before.'

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Mai called back still startled. Then she herd the creaking of old wood and realized she had knocked into one of the wooden lockers behind her. It started to tip over onto her. 'Crap! What am I supposed to do? I can't use my strength to stop the locker from falling, nor can I just let it fall and come out unharmed with this human standing there! Maybe I could use my speed to get out of the way before… wait what is that human doing?! He is running this way! Is he trying to save me? Stupid human, stay back!' She thought angrily as she watched the idiotic human race to his death. Just as she was going to push the human back, she felt a strong force push her to the ground farther back into the school and out of the way of the locker. 'That a spirit that pushed me, so does that mean the school house is haunted after all? No they weren't here before, they came with the man. So is _he_ being haunted then? No, it's not that, they are different that normal ghost. Is it possible he is a… an onmyoji?!' Mai's eyes widened with that thought. Without warning, the two sprites appeared in front of her.

'You are a wolf demon, are you not?' the one on the left inquired though her thoughts.

'That I am. You are the spirit familiars of this human, correct' she replied.

'Yes we are, and from the looks of that spell on the key, you wish to stay hidden?' the one on the right questioned.

'Well yes, I would, and I would be grateful if you didn't tell your master of my little secret.' Mai said causally to the two spirits. They looked at each other then back to her.

'Well, that depends.' The one on the right answered. Mai could almost hear the smirk in its voice.

'On?' Mai snapped, almost completely fed up with their questions.

'Well, on if you wish to cause harm to our master, and if he happens to ask us directly if you are human or not.' The one on the left replied.

'I will not hurt your master in any way, I wish to have no attention drawn to me, and therefor harming your master would not help me in that task in the slightest, now would it? As for the second, I know you cannot lie to him, nor disobey him, and I do not as that of you. All I ask is to not tell him if he doesn't ask.' Mai replied with a sigh. The two noted.

'You have our word then, wolf demon, we shall not tell.' With that they disappeared.

'For them to have been able to tell I was a demon under the spell they must be very powerful. It is very rare that a human could control and gain the respect of powerful demons. I have only met one human in my life that could accomplish that, and… that man is long dead.' Mai thought. 'Speaking of the onmyoji, where is he?' She looked around and finally her eye's landed on him. He was trapped under the, now demolished wooden locker.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. She got up and ran over to him. She moved a piece of wood away from his face and froze. 'What? He looks like him… Lewis. But that's impossible, isn't it? This is the same thing that happened yesterday! It can't be him… can it? But the similarities are so much the same. Not only does he look like him, he has also gained powerful demons as familiars.' she began to tear up as she stared at the face of her long dead friend.

"What's going on here?" a cold voice called out. Looking up, she saw the imposter Oliver, Shibuya Kazuya.

"I'm so sorry! He startled me and I accidentally hit the book shelf and it fell!" Mai explained as Kazuya walked over to the one who looked like Lewis.

"Lin, can you stand?" Kazuya asked.

"I don't think so." The one named Lin replied.

"I'm so sorry, please let me help!" she apologized again and put out a hand to help him stand, which he abruptly slapped.

"No thank you, I think you've done enough." Mai gasped as she stared into cold, hard eyes. 'There's no way in hell this is Lewis. He would never be so cold to me, or anyone for that matter.'

"Is there a doctor nearby?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes there is one right down the street." Mai replied her eyes still fixed on this new character Lin.

"I met you yesterday, your name is Mai, right?" she nodded. "Well Mai I thought you would like to know that the morning bell just rung and your late."

"What?!" Mai yelled racing out of the building. 'Why is it always me?' she groaned.

_After school_

"Mai, I still can't believe you're late! You've never been late before." Michiru laughed.

"Don't remind me!" Mai said laying her head on her desk.

"So, you are going to stay after school and tell ghost stories with the hot guy with us aren't you?" Keiko asked leaning against her desk.

"No, I don't really fell like it today, sorry." Mai replied as she gathered her things.

"What? But Mai!" Keiko wined. Just as Mai was going to smile and apologies again, Kerieo burst in through the door. (sorry but I have no idea what the girl from episode one with the braded hair's name is. If anyone knows please tell me in the comments. Thanks! :)

"So that's what you all do in the classroom after school? No wonder I've been having such bad headaches. I'm very attuned to spirits and when they gather in groups I get massive headaches." Kerieo said putting her hand over her forehead.

"And you're blaming us for that?" Mai said rolling her eyes.

"Of course, by telling ghost stories, you attracting low level spirits and…" Kerieo continued her rant but Mai tuned out.

'Her lies are giving _me_ a headache.' Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. 'I swear if it is that guy…'

"So tell me, if you're as sensitive to spirits as you clamed, then what do you sense with the old school house?" Sure enough, there stood Kazuya with a smug look on his face.

'Called it again.' Mai thought with a smirk.

"Kazuya! He came to find us!" Mechiru and Keiko squealed.

"Are you the one that put them up to telling the ghost stories?" Kerieo asked stiffly.

"You didn't answer my question. Does that mean that you're lying about your ability's?" He asked.

'At least someone else sees through her lies.' Mai though impress with the imposter.

"For your information, there are a lot of spirits in that old school from the war. In fact, I'm positive that building was used as a hospital during the war. I've seen to many injured spirits there." Kerieo replied crossing her arms.

'Ok, now she is just pulling crap out of thin air.' Mai thought annoyed.

"I was not aware of there being a hospital here during the war. This school was here well before the war, maybe it was a medical school." Kazuya wondered. If you looked closely enough, you could see a small smirk ghost his lips.

'He knew all along she was lying didn't he?' Mai though with a smile. 'He is human, I know it, but he sure is smarter than the average one.'

"Look I don't know, but I really do see spirits. If you're not physic you wouldn't understand." Kerieo said with poison laced words.

"Sorry Kazuya, can we tell ghost stories some other time, I'm not in the mood anymore." Kerkio asked with a frown and Mechiru nodded in agreement.

"No? Well maybe some other time." He replied. "Oh and Mai, I need to speak with you." Mai could feel holes being burned in the back of her neck by Mechiru and Kerkio as she nodded and followed him out of the room.

_Hallway_

"So how is your friend?" Mai asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes about him, he suffered a sprang in his left leg and I'm afraid he won't be walking for a while." He said with a frown.

"Man, will you tell him I'm sorry? So, what where you two doing in there anyway?" Mai asked.

"We were working." He replied as if it were obvious.

"Oh, I get it, he is your assistant." Mai thought allowed. 'He may be young, but I highly doubt that he would ever work under anyone else, be that because of his indigents or his pride.' He suddenly stopped making Mai bumped into him.

"What?" He questioned, looking straight into her eyes. 'Did I say something wrong?' She wondered staring back at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you at all. Am I wrong?" Mai asked.

"…No you are right, he is my assistant. And now my assistant is stuck in bed. I believe it's up to you to take his place." He responded, a smirk on his lips and a sort of light in his eyes, like he had just gotten a new puzzle to figure out.

"Oh, really, why should I?" Mai asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"The camera is broken. My assistant tried to stop you from touching it, and now it's in pieces, and I'm sure that you don't have enough money to buy a new one for me." He retorted with his normal smirk, thinking he had won.

'Ha! He is testing me. Well mister Kazuya, be careful when you mess with the bull, or in this case, the wolf.' Mai smiled. "I'm sure that you were smart enough to at least put insurance on something so valuable then. Therefore, the camera is already paid for. But you have my sincerest apologies for breaking it." At that, he frowned. But just as he was going to speak, Mai cut him off.

"If you need an assistant, I will help, you don't need to pull dirty tricks to try and fool me. Besides, I feel bad about causing the injury to your assistant, and I was going to ask if you needed any help anyway." Mai said with a smile. He looked stunned for half a second then his emotionless mask went up, somehow looking more natural than the face that he used when talking to Mechiru and Keikio, and nodded.

"So, what kind of work do you do anyway?" Mai asked curiously.

"I hunt ghost, in other words I exercise spirits. My company, Shibuya Psychic Research Center, was hired to investigate the old school building here." He answered. Mai looked at him again and smiled her smile and she heard him gasp a little.

"Ok then, sounds fun! Where and at what time should I be there?" She asked him still smiling.

"Tomorrow, outside of the old school house at four." He told her.

"Ok, I'll see you then!" She smiled and turned to walk away.

Just as she was around the corner, she heard him mutter "Interesting, very interesting." Mai grinned and began her way home, wondering just what was going to happen the following day.

**Hey! Hope you liked the new chapter and please R&R!**

**Sorry this chapter doesn't explain who Lewis is, but don't worry, I'll get to his story… eventually :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I am so sorry that I haven't updated. These past couple of weeks I have felt like the univers has been against me! It's mostly been family crap, my family moving, and other stuff but I haven't even been able to right before yesterday. so I hope you all had a merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrateJ, and a happy new year!**

** P.S a few chapters will contain history and I am sorry if I don't get some of it right:P**

** P.S.S the poll thing for the romance couple stands at Naru/Mai:1 Lin/Mai:1 John/Mai:0 THE POLL ENDS 2 DAYS AFTER THIS IS POSTED WHICH IS 12-30-12 if it is still a tie I will just Eeny meeny miny moe it!:P**

_January 6, 1700 _

_Maia walked down a crowded street in Concord, Massachusetts. Her feet ached from walking for five days through the snow with little rest. She had been wondering around the colony for the past eight years, her key still consoling her true demonic looks. No one ever stopped to wonder why a child wondered on her own with a small carpet bag filled with only a few changes of clothing and other small necessities. Oh, but how she wished she did not have to wander! How she wished that she could be snuggled in a warm quilt sown by Anna Beth. She would be to, had it not been for those wretched humans that burnt Anna Beth's small house to the ground. Her teeth clenched in anger in memory of how happy they were that the old woman she loved as a mother had been killed. Maia didn't know how she was killed but she could only hope that Anna didn't suffer too much, but from some of the killings she had heard of, that didn't seem likely. Tears felled her eyes and obscured her vision. Suddenly she fell with a thud to the grown with a squeak. Maia looked up to see a young man, about twenty five or so, holding his head on the grown and his grocery's scattered._

_"I'm so sorry Sir; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Please let me help!" Maia said franticly as she quickly tried to collect all the scattered food into the bag they fell from. _

_"It's quite alright!" the man said laughing. Maia was a little shocked, she had expected to be yelled at or even hit. The man looked at her with bright green eye. "My name is Mason, Mason Drake, what's your name 'youngin?"_

_"Maia." Maia replied standing and handing the bag of food back to the man. The man named Mason stood and took the bag of food from the small girl._

_"Well Maia, do ya got a last name? And why are ya wondering around all alone out here in the cold?" Mason asked. Maia pondered on what to tell the man. She had never had a last name that she knew of, but all humans had last names didn't they? 'Anna Beth had always told me she thought of as a daughter, so it would be alright to have her last name, right?'_

_"Um… Maia Wilson. And you see Mr. Drake; I don't really have a home so I must travel." Maia told the man._

_"No home? What of your parents?" Mason asked shocked._

_"They are both dead Sir." Maia answered._

_"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that! What are ya, 'bout eleven or so? Don't ya have any relatives? _

_"I'm nine Mr. Drake, almost ten. As for my relatives, I have one back in England, an uncle, but he isn't the… best of people." Maia shuddered at the thought of her Uncle Edward. He was a horrid man, and the reason that she and her family had to leave for the new world, and he was the reason that only she and her brothers made it there._

_"Only nine, strange you look and act much older." .Mason said with a sigh. 'If only you knew.' Maia thought with a laugh._

_"Well sir, I am sorry but I must be going." Maia said with a nod and began to walk away._

_"Wait! Maia, just a second!" Mason called out. Maia stopped and turned towards the man. "Hey, I was wondering, how well can you cook?" Maia raised an eyebrow and Mason combed his fingers through his hair and smiled a little. "It's just, ya see, I own a small farm just outside the city. Got plenty of wheat and corn, ya 'know things of that nature, just don't know how to cook it."_

_"Yes sir, I can cook very well. I'm sure I can cook just about anything you have!" Maia said with a small smile._

_"Well then Miss. Wilson, I got an offer for ya. Right now it's just a few workers and house servants and I at the farm and I haven't hired a cook yet. If you are as good as you say, then how about you be my cook in exchange for a home?" Mason asked with a smile. Maia pondered that for a while. 'Can I trust this man, this human? Humans have given me nothing but trouble. But a home does sound good, and I do love to cook. And if the human turns out to be untrustworthy, I could easily just leave…'_

_"Alright Mr. Drake, that sounds like a good offer, so I except." Maia replied._

_"Great! Then let's be on our way."_

_"Mai…Mai…MAI!"_

Mai sat up with a start with Kuroda (thanks to thevaheeshini for telling me about the name. If anyone sees I got any more names wrong please tell me.) and Mechiru standing over her.

'What is up with these dreams? I haven't had them in so long and the day I have the dream about Oliver and George I see someone that looks almost exactly like Oliver. Is that a coincidence or...'

"Wow Mai! Late yesterday and sleeping in class today! You are turning into a rebel aren't you?" Mechiru said with a laugh, throwing Mai from her thoughts.

"No, I'm not! I just had a late night last night." Mai said with a fake pout.

"Sure, whatever Mai!" Kuroda said rolling her eyes. Mai laughed and looked up at the clock and found it was three thirty.

'Surly it won't matter if I come a little early.' She thought with a smile and got up.

"Hey guys I'm sorry but I won't be able to walk home with you today, I have to work. Bye!" Mai waved and ran out the door.

Oh, ok bye Mai…" Mechiru and Kuroda said confused and they watched their friend run from the room. "Well… that was weird."

**So there you go! Please R&R promise the next one will be longer! I will explain more about Mason later. BYE_BYE!:)**


	6. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys this is not a chapter but PLEASE READ!**

**Ok so first of I would like to thank you all so much for your reviews and criticism. This is my first story and I am lucky to have such nice readers. I love you guys!**

**Second, I am very sorry for my bad grammar, spelling, and getting all the names wrong. I am truly horrible at grammar and spelling, and my fourth grade teacher made that ****_very_**** apparent to me when we took a grammar and spelling test and I had the lowest grade in the class. She was like "And ****_YOU _****want to write stories?" I was very upset and even cried a little (I was a very self-conscious child and was bullied pretty bad for a while) but that just made me want to be better and believe it or not, I was a lot worse at grammar and spelling than I am now. As for the name thing, I have a horrible memory so I don't remember names. I do remember faces so I will know who the people are but I can't ever tell the names '-.- I really do appreciate you people that correct me because I like getting everything I can right that I can.**

**Thirdly, I am so sorry that my chapters are so slow and my last chapter took so long to put up. My family was in the process of selling our house when I started writing this story and I could hardly ever find time to write but I had to write it all or I would lose everything I thought of for the story. We finally sold our house and we had to pack everything up and our internet was shut down. I was planning on writing the next chapter so it would be ready when I got to a place I could update but before I could write anything, my little sister dropped my computer and shattered the screen. So I had to wait to even get a new computer so I could write the next chapter so I could wait to update the new chapter. I finally got a new computer for Christmas but had a lot to do for a while and only got the chance to write it 2 days after I got my new computer. So now that I have more time to write, I will try to make my chapters have more pages(yes pages is what I call words for some reason and I like to call them that so in the words of Pewdiepie…DON'T QUESTION ME!:p)**

**Fourthly and lastly, the poll ends tomorrow and right now it stands at: Naru/Mai-4 Lin/Mai-3 John/Mai-0 when I wake up tomorrow, the one with the most votes gets to be the couple for this story and I will begin writing the next chapter. I do hope that whoever the couple ends up being all of you will continue to read!**

**So there you go! I promise that I will get the chapter up as soon as I can! BYE BYE!:)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey People! So if you don't know the couple yet it's Naru/Mai. The end of the poll when I looked at it was Naru/Mai-8 Lin/Mai-5 John/Mai-0. If you don't like the couple I'm sorry and I hope you will continue to read it anyway. **

**For those that wanted a Lin/Mai I am so sorry and I love that couple to. I think I will try to make a Lin/Mai story. :)**

'There he is!' Mai thought spotting Oliver look-alike standing by a black van.

"You're early. Good, let's get the equipment into the school house." He opened the door of the van to reveal packed in TV's, boxes, shelves, and many other things.

"Wow." Was all that Mai could say. He began to unload all the equipment.

"One week ago, your principal contacted my company. He said the main problem was how they had to constantly run damage control over all the rumors about the school house begin haunted. When I checked the records, I was able to verify that up until 18 years ago, when the old school house was in use there would be one or two deaths inside the structure every year." He said as he handed of the boxes to me to carry. They weren't very heave to her but they must have weighed a good fifty pounds each. He turned and gave Mai a strange look. She realized she had two of the fifty pound boxes and she held them as if they were as light as feathers, so she tried to cover it up by looking like she was struggling with the weight. But he didn't buy it. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the van and began typing on his computer.

'Crap! Nice going Mai! This is not good!' Mai thought as she quietly gulped. He didn't comment on it but instead just picked up some equipment of his own and began to walk towards the old school building. Mai followed him at a steady pace.

"It is also true," he said, "that when construction crews were demolishing the east side of the building there was an accident with the roof collapsing prematurely. No workers died as a result but five where injured and it was ultimately blamed on human error. Construction ended with only a third of the planed demolition work ever being finished." Kazuya lead the way up the steps to the next floor. Mai was starting to feel unsettled about this place. Her instincts where telling her that the old school house was not safe in the slightest.

'Something doesn't feel right. I'm sure that there are no spirits here, but the whole building seams… off.' Mai thought but she was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard Kazuya's voice again. 'I wonder why he has such an alluring voice. Oliver didn't have that. He had a nice voice, but Kazuya's voice kind of… pulls me in. Weird. Wait… did I just think that his voice was… _alluring? _Ok something is really wrong with me.'

"There was also a teacher that committed suicide in the building, but that was explained in the suicide note left by the victim. Also the incident with the truck was a drunken driving accident. That is when construction was stopped for the last time." Kazuya said walking into an old class room. Just as Mai was going to follow, she heard a strange noise come from the ceiling. Like an old creaking sound. Mai slowly walked to where Kazuya was, still staring at the ceiling.

"The rumors probably played a part in this decision. Based on my research the existence of paranormal here is nothing more than fiction. For a place this active, every occurrence here has a reasonable explanation." She was still staring stupidly at the ceiling trying to lesson to the noise when he turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Mai's head snapped back to look into the cold blue eyes and her cheeks heated up.

"N-Nothing!" she stuttered. Fake Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"We will set up base here." He said putting down the equipment he brought.

"Base?" Mai said confused.

"Precisely. We will conduct all our observations from this room." He replied and turned back to look at her.

"Oh ok, that makes sense, I guess." Mai said

"Go back and bring the rest of the equipment up for me and I'll start putting up the shelves." He said.

"What? But that stuff is super heavy! I bet some of it ways up to like, one-hundred pounds!" Mai exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, it does. And just because they are insured doesn't mean you can drop them. I expect it all here one peace." He said with a smirk.

'Why that lazy, egotistic, rude, selfish ass!' Mai though angrily as she stomped away. 'But I guess it's my own fault. I should have paid more attention to acting like a human. I'll have to be extra careful around this one.'

_Time skip!_

"Ok, that's the last of it!" Mai said happily as she walked back into base and closed the door behind her. Fake Oliver was no were to be seen. 'That's strange, where is he?' She thought as she set the last of the equipment onto a table. Suddenly creaks came from all around her and the lights flashed on with a loud 'boom'. She gasped and put her hands over her sensitive ears. The door opened quickly. Mai jumped back, but then saw it was just Kazuya.

"Stop goofing off and get back to work." He said as he strolled in like he owned everything in the world.

'Ok its official, I hate this guy.' Mai thought madly.

_Another time skip!_

"Hey, what are those?" Mai asked looking at two fancy cameras' she had brought in before.

"An inferred camera and a thermal imaging camera. There used to shoot in total darkness. The thermal imaging camera uses thermography to record temperature. When a spirit appears the temperature near it will drop and it will show up on the camera." Kazuya answered.

"It's amazing that you know how to use all of this stuff." Mai said, truly impressed a human could know so much. She hadn't come across many humans that could understand such things and had never come across one with so much knowledge.

"No, it's not, my brain just works differently than yours." He said bluntly.

"I see…" Mai said rolling her eyes. "After all, you are mister hot-shot-boss so you might as well do everything. But what made you decide to go into ghost hunting? It's kind of a… unique profession, don't you think?"

"Because someone has to do it." He said simply.

"Oh, well have you ever had any cases you couldn't explain?" Mai asked him as he walked around plugging things in and setting everything up.

"No," He said with a smirk, "I'm very good at my job."

"Amazing, he's as smart as he is handsome!" Mai said dreamingly until she realized what she said. 'What the… did I really just say that?" Mai thought shocked.

"So you think I'm handsome?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Um… well that is um… at least, that's what all the girls at school are saying." Mai said waving her hands back and forth.

"Well, they have very good taste." He said turning back to his work.

Mai stood there dumfounded. 'I can't believe this guy! I have no idea how someone like him can look so much like my brother, a sweet, kindhearted, protective person, and act like such a…a… narcissists! From now on your name is Naru! Naru the Narcissist!' she thought and fist pumped in the air with a triumphant look on her face until…

"Mai stop goofing off already and get back to work!"

"Ok, ok I will!" Mai huffed and turned back to the monitors she had to put onto the shelf. Naru walked over the far side of the room putting some monitors onto bookshelves. Suddenly, she heard his quick intake of breath and turned to see what had happened. He had accidently pushed a monitor of a shelf. Mai sped over faster than any human could see and caught the falling monitor and put it back up on the shelf. She froze and realized her mistake. She slowly looked over to where Naru was standing and saw him looking wide-eyed at her in amazement.(Sorry but I just had to do this… a Twilight moment XD)

"How…How did you do that?" Naru asked his eyes now narrowing in suspicion.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mai stuttered and gulped.

"How did you get over here so fast?" He asked

"W-What are you talking about? I was standing right beside you."

"No, you were on the other side of the room." Naru said getting irritated.

"Y-Ya I was but I walked over to… to," he raised an eyebrow waiting, " … ask you something! Ya! I was going to ask you where the bathroom was!" She exclaimed with a smile and ran from the room without him answering. Naru just shook his head and continued with his work, still completely confused on what happened and still completely set on finding it out. (ok so kind of a twilight moment :P sorry)

_Was going to stop there but nope! _

_ANOTHER TIME SKIP!_

"Well that's all we have to do for today." Naru said walking past Mai who was currently haft passed out with her head laid on a table. They had been working nonstop.

"Ok…" Mai mumbled as she stood from her seat.

"I'll see you here again tomorrow."

"Ok, by Naru…" Mai said as she walked out the door.

"What did you just call me?" She thought she heard Naru ask but she was too tired to answer so she just continued walking.

_With Naru_

'What did she call me?' Kazuya thought confused. 'It sounded like she said Naru.' He pondered that for a bet longer before just dismissing it as nothing and opened back up a black laptop. He pulled up a file labeled _Taniyama, Mai_. He had decided yesterday to look up a little information on the girl to know exactly what he was dealing with. When he had talked to her in the hallway yesterday, she seemed different then everyone else, like she stood out from them. Her smile, her laugh, the way she acted, and even her eyes somehow… intrigued him. When he researched her file, he found some very interesting things. She was an orphan. She had transferred to this school two years ago when she was thirteen. Her father had died when she was very young and her mother in middle school, shortly after moving here. Afterword's, a teacher took her in but by the time she was fourteen, she had decided to live on her own. Her mother and father had a nice enough amount of money left to her and it was enough to keep her feed and clothed. Her grades were extremely good with a high A in every class. She had no behavioral problems, and from what he could gather, everyone liked her. But all of this was not the only thing interesting about her. In fact, the most interesting things he has found have come from his own observations. She was, from what he witnessed today, incredibly strong for a girl of her size, able to lift things that where heave even to Lin, like they were nothing. Then after that, she was looking up at the ceiling, like she saw or heard something he didn't. Also, she had amazing reflexes and speed. Just a little while ago, he had dropped one of the monitors of the shelf (a very unperfected thing for him to do, I know) and she had cot it before it had even got close to the ground, but the last time he had checked, she was on the other side of the room, making it almost inhumanly possible for her to see the monitor dropping and get there in time to catch it before it got close to hitting the ground.

"I'm sure she was on the other side of the room just seconds when I dropped that monitor." He thought aloud to the empty room. He looked out the window to see Mai greeting two people with flashlights outside of the school. Even though it was dark he was able to see that it was the other two people that had been with Mai when he first met her. 'Come to think of it, the first time I met her she looked like she was on the verge of tears and smiling like an idiot when she saw my face, not that I could blame her, I am _extremely_ attractive. But when I began to talk she looked shocked and maybe even a little… mad for some reason. I wonder-' Kazuya was pulled from his thoughts when his cellphone rang. Looking at the caller I.D he saw it was Lin, his assistant and his guardian for as long as he was in Japan.

_"__Noll, how did everything go?" _Was the first thing Kazuya heard.

"It was fine. Everything was set up without a problem." He replied. He heard the man sigh with relief. "How is your leg?" Kazuya asked.

"_It's getting better. But it would be fine if it hadn't been for that girl. _Lin replied angrily.

"It's not like she purposely did it just so you would be hurt Lin." Kazuya said with a sigh.

_"Yes, I know." _Lin said with a sigh. _"Will you be alright to go home by yourself or should I send a car?" _

"I'll be fine by myself, thanks. I just have you finish a thing or to then I'll be on my way home." He said.

_"Alright, but call me once you get home so I know that you're safe."_

"I will, bye." Kazuya said and closed the phone without waiting to hear a reply. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking back at his computer with Mai's file still pulled up he began to wonder, 'Just who and what are you Mai?'

_With Mai_

'So tired! All I want to do is go home and sleep!' Mai thought as she walked out of the doors of the old school building. She saw two people with flashlights standing by the wall in front of the old school building. It was Keiko ad Michiru. (thank you guys for setting me strait with the names!)

"Mai? Have you been here with Kazuya all night? What where you two doing?" Mai heard. 'Well scratch that plan.' She thought with another sigh.

"It's a long story. Mai said rolling her eyes.

_時間はスキップ_

_(Time Skip!)_

"Paranormal investigation? So he's not an upper classman?" Keiko said shocked.

"According to him, he is a ghost hunter." Mai said leaning on Michiru's shoulder.

"A ghost hunter?" they both exclaimed.

"Mai?" A voice said out of no ware. Kuroda walked into the light of the streetlamp. "I was wondering if you would introduce me to him."

"Introduce you to Naru?" Mai said surprised.

"Hey what's with this Naru stuff?" Both Michiru and Keiko exclaimed excitedly.

"That guy has to be the biggest narcissist I have ever met in my life!" 'And for a 1,500 year old, that's saying something!' Mai thought with a laugh. "I can't believe I have to work for that guy."

"You know I have many physic ability's myself and I think I could really held Kazuya with his work." She said desperately.

'No Kuroda, it's more like he will call you out on all your bluffs of being a powerful physic and you will be hurt.' Mai thought sadly. But she said, "You know, since he is a professional and all, maybe it would be better if you didn't get involved."

"Well, I'm by no means amateur!" Kuroda yelled angrily. Michiru and Keiko looked at her in surprise.

"Come on Mai, let's go!" Michiru said and took Mai's hand and dragged her away from Kuroda. "That girl is a freak!" Michiru said once they were far enough away from Kuroda.

"Ya I know! She has been like that since middle school! It's kind of sad." Keiko said. Mai just turned her head back to look at the girl still standing in the streetlight.

_ONE! MORE! TIME!_

_TIME SKIP!_

"I'm home!" Mai said when she walked through the door of her small apartment, slipped of her shoes, and walked into the kitchen to make her favorite tea. She still loved Earl Gray tea, even if it has been eight hundred years since she had seen England. Once her tea was made and drank, she decided to go to bed.

_ April 23, 1703_

_"Maia, come here for a second!" Mr. Drake called happily._

_ "Yes Mr. Drake?" Maia asked as she whipped her hands on a dish washing cloth from the kitchen. Mr. Mason Drake was sitting in his chair by the dining room table. _

_ "We will be having one more addition to dinner tonight." The twenty eight year old said._

_ "Oh! Alright, who is it? Mr. Russl?" Maia asked._

_ "No, her name is Madison Long." He replied._

_ "Ok sir, do you know her favorite dish?" Maia questioned, trying to plan for tonight's supper._

_"Anything is fine Maia! You make the best food this side of the New World!" Mr. Drake laughed. Maia blushed and smiled at the kind man._

_ "One more thing Mr. Drake, what exactly is her purpose of coming here."_

_ "Actually, I met her in town, and I think I've fallen in love with her…" Mr. Drake started and leaned back in his chair, "I hope that she will become my wife." Maia gasped and a smile broke out across her face._

_ "Oh thank the stars! You finally got up your lazy butt and got yourself a lady!" she exclaimed. Mason laughed again and Maia smiled._

_ June 12, 1704_

_ "Oh Maia, can you help me with my dress?" Miss. Long, soon to be Mrs. Drake said. Miss. Long's long strait black hair was curled and placed in a beautiful bun. Her porcelain doll looks shown on her young face (__**sorry can't really descried her. think**_**_Masako with long hair and smiling non-evilly.) _**_She hadn't stopped smiling since Mr. Drake proposed._

_ "Yes Miss. Long." Maia said smiling. Once Miss. Long got into her dress the wedding began and she could only hope that Mason would always be happy._

_ February 2, 1707_

_ "I'm sorry Mr. Drake, but it doesn't look like she will make it. The birth was too stressful on her heart." Maia heard throw the door as the doctor told Mason the bad news. Mrs. Drake had just had their first child, a healthy boy, but the birth had quickly become too much for her. Maia heard Mr. Drake begin to wail in sorrow. The doctor exited the room and nodded to Maia before walking out the door. She quickly stepped in the room to see if she could comfort her employer and friend that sat buy his sicken wife. He looked up, tears streaming down his face. She made her way over to the man._

_ "Maia, I am sorry but I must ask you… well that is… I know you are different." Maia blinked. Then her eyes widen and began to back up in fear of what he would do. "I'm not mad! I mean you couldn't really think that I wouldn't notice you looking the same for the past seven years." He laughed as much as he could in the state he was in. All Maia could do was nod. "And also… I was wondering… can you help her?" he said it so quietly, she wouldn't have heard him had it not been for her sensitive ears._

_ "Yes Sir, I can." She said. _

_ "Please Maia I beg of you, help Madison! I love her dearly and, and…" Maia stopped him with her hand. She reached to her neck and unhooked her necklace that was strung around her key and placed it on the side table. Once the key left her hand, her white hair came back, along with her green eyes, beautiful looks, and sharp claws. Maia heard Mason gasp and she turned and flashed a bright smile towards him. She walked over to Mrs. Drake and picked up the cleaned knife that had been used when the birth of the child. Mason's eyes widened when he saw the knife Maia held in her hand._

_ "Do you trust me Mason?" Maia asked, still holding the knife. He didn't hesitate to nod yes. She brought up the knife to her wrist and cut a long, deep line across it. She brought her bleeding wrist to the young, dyeing woman's cold lips and forced her to drink her demonic blood. After a few seconds, she began to toss and turn away from her wrist. Maia pulled back and stepped away from the woman when Mason quickly stood and held her had._

_ "Madison, Madison my love, look at me!" Mason said stroking her hair, her face. Madison's eyes slowly opened and she turned to look at her husband._

_ "Mason, where is our son, is he well?" She asked her voice horse._

_ "Yes, yes my love, he is very well. Oh thank the lord you are alive!" Mason said stroking and kissing Madison's face. Then he looked back up at Maia. "Or, I suppose, I should be thanking you, Maia."_

_ "It was nothing sir, I only wish you to be happy." She said looking at her friends face. But she knew that this was the last time she would see his and Madison's face.'He only knows that I am different, but he doesnt know I'm a demon. Even if he exepts that face, Madison might not, or someone could overhear and they can find out. It is to risky .' "I will leave you now Mr. Drake, please have a long and happy life." Maia said quietly as Mr. Drake looked back at his beautiful, very alive wife. She silently backed out of the room… and she left._

That's the end of the chapter! I'll update soon! BYE BYE!:)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I took so long! I hope you all like the new chapter:)**

**P.S I don't own Ghost hunt!**

Next day

Mai woke up early Saturday morning relaxed and refreshed. 'That was the first night this week that I haven't had a dream.' She thought smiling as she got up. She stretched and walked to the bathroom. Mai looked in the mirror and frowned. It had been over fifty years since she had taken off the key, and over fifty years she had seen her real face. Mai saw a face in the mirror, and yes it was the face she had seen every time she looked in the mirror, but it wasn't _really _herface. Those brown eyes were not really her eyes, her eyes were emerald green, like everyone in her family's had been. Those were not her real lips and nose; they were close to what they had looked like, but not exactly. Her lips were thinner and her nose was less perfectly shaped. She had flaws, human flaws like she had to have in order to fit in with the actual humans. 'But I'm all alone right now, there are no humans here and I could just…' she thought as her hand drifted to her key around her neck, but she quickly pulled it away and shook her head. 'No, it only takes one time of weakness, and it could all be over.'

Mai sighed and turned away from the mirror. She undressed and got into the shower. She instantly relaxed when the water hit her. She loved the feeling of the water rushing over her. But then, she loved the water in general. It reminded her of Jonathan. Mai smiled sadly as she thought back to the young rebel soldier from way back when. How she had found him bleeding by the riverside after one of the battles of the Civil War. How he smiled at her and greeted her when she had found him, even though his blond hair was clumped with dirt and mud and he had a big hole in his stomach. Mai slowly closed her eyes and fall back into a memory.

Summer of 1863

_Maia had been walking with her canteen trying to find water for camp tonight without being seen by any northern or southern soldiers. It had been getting harder and harder to hide in the woods with all the soldiers prowling the area. It had been getting harder to go anywhere nowadays. The war had made everyone on edge. They now noticed a young girl traveling by herself so she had decided to just avoid towns in general. She finally came upon a small, thin river. Maia walked over to it when a foul smell hit her hard. She looked over to the side of the river to see a young man in a bloody gray uniform lying down by the river side, his gun and hunting knife by his side. Maia slowly walked over to the man and saw he was awake, just staring up at the sky smiling. 'How can he smile like that? He looks like he went through hell and back!' she thought. She jumped when he turned his head and looked up at her._

_"Hey, kid what you doing out here? It's dangerous after all." the man asked looking confused._

_"Just looking for water Sir… Can I help you?" Maia asked with a concerned look on her face._

_"Not much you can do kid, I'm a goner. Got a big whole in my stomach and I broke my spine so I can't move from the neck down. 'Cording to the nurses that left me here, I most likely don't have but till mornin'." He said smiling. "But I would appreciate the company if you got the time." Mai though on that for a second before sitting down. 'It's not like he can do anything to me in his state.'_

_"Sir, may I know your name?" Maia asked._

_"Name's Jonathan Brown. And you?" he said with a smile. _

_"Maia Wilson." She replied to the man. After a small silent pause he began to talk._

_"This war has killed my parents, leaving only me and my younger sister. She is the only family I have left." He said sadly._

_"I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Brown." Maia said back to the man. Jonathan looked back at her with sorrow in his eyes._

_" Please, just call me Jonathan. Mr. Brown was my father. Are you all alone here?"_

_"Ok Jonathan… and yes I have been on my own for a while now. I have no family. They were killed before the war started."_

_"How, if you don't mind me asking?" _

_"…My parents were murdered by my Uncle Edward in front of me and my brother's eyes when I was seven, then my brothers where murdered by some people that attacked us when I was nine. I have no other relatives." Maia said sadly looking at the ground. She heard the man's breathe catch and she looked up to see his eyes filled with sadness and pity._

_"No one should have to go through something like that, especially so young! How old are you now Maia? Fifteen or sixteen?" Jonathan asked after a short silent moment._

_"I turned eleven not long ago." She replied. Jonathan's eyes widened, surprised at her age. She may only have the body of a child, but the way she held herself gave of the appearance she was older, as she had many times seen when she was around other humans. Maia never liked the looks the young men gave her when she had to pass through a town. She had even been stopped a time or two by these men, offering for her to have lunch or a drink with them. She never accepted and just tried to get away from them as soon as possible. _

_ "What of your uncle, has he been cot for this crime?" he asked after coming out of his shock. _

_"No, after he killed my parents he disappeared and no one's seen hide or hair of him since." She replied back. 'Not that anyone went looking for him, or that anyone but me and my brothers new they were dead.' She thought. "Would you like a drink of water?" she asked trying to change the subject. He nodded as much as he could. Maia stood and walked over to the river with her canteen and filled it with water, and then she walked over back to the man and helped him drink. She stayed there talking to the young man for the rest of the night. He told her about his home in Tennessee and how his younger sister was waiting for him there. How after their parents died, he had joined the army to get some money to support her. At sunrise, Jonathan's eyes began to droop. _

_"Thank you Maia for staying with me. It's been the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a long time."_

_"You're welcome Jonathan... may I ask you one more thing?" Maia asked. She had been thinking of doing this for a while and she had decided that if he would let her, she would save the man._

_"What is it?" he asked curiously. She paused for a second before continuing._

_"If I was to be able to help you, to save you from dyeing, would you allow me to?" Jonathan paused for a second and turned to look her in the eye and smiled a nice smile._

_"Yes Maia I would. My sister is waiting for me back in Tennessee and I would do anything to see her again. But there is nothing to be done now." With that, he closed his eyes and she could hear his heart beat slowly drop. Once his eyes were closed she took off her necklace that had her key on it slowly getting here beautiful demonic features back. She picked up the man's knife that had been left with him and remembered the last time she had done this with for Madison. She raised the knife to her wrist and cut a deep line, then brought it to the man's lips and made him drink. After a few seconds she pulled away and watched carefully. Her eye's fell on Jonathan's stomach and saw that the wound was slowly healing. Maia smiled happily hearing his heart beet pick up. She slowly stood and lifted the man in her arms like he was a small child and carried him back to her camp. _

_Time skip!_

_(If you haven't figured it out yet I love time skips)_

_Maia heard a groan come from the man that lied on the pile of blankets she had put out for him. She stood with a plate of beans and a glass of water and walked over to where the man was. Jonathan slowly opened his eyes and was met with brown eye's staring back at him. He tried to sit up but was met with soreness that came from his stomach and a hand on his shoulder that pushed him gently back onto the makeshift bed. Jonathan slowly looked around at the small camp and saw a cooking fire, a horse that was eating its food not too far away, and clothing hanging up to dry near the fire that he recognized to be his own. When he looked down at himself he found that he was bare chested and only his drawers. Jonathan blushed and looked away from the girl that sat by him._

_"I'm sorry, I had to wash them, and they were soaked in blood and mud. I didn't want to risk you getting a cold." Maia stated once she felt his discomfort. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked and he nodded, blushing a bit still. She helped him to sit up and gave him the plate. He picked up the spoon and scooped up some beans into his mouth. Jonathan's eyes widened and smiled._

_"These are the best beans I've ever tasted! Where did you learn to cook so good?" He asked and scooped another bight. _

_"My mother taught me and then I learned more from Anna Beth and working for Mr. Drake." She said laughing watching the man stuff his face._

_"Who are Anna Beth and Mr. Drake?" he asked with a mouth full of food. Maia laughed again at the man._

_"After my brothers died Anna Beth took me in and was like a mother to me, but she died a short while after I met here. Mr. Drake was the next one to take me in as a cook but I felt I was too much of a burden of him so I left…" Maia told him sadly. He looked over to her with a sad look on his face._

_"I'm sorry I brought it up Maia." He said putting a hand on her shoulder, but suddenly froze. She looked over to the man to see him staring at his hand in amazement as he raised it to his face._

_"What is it?" Maia asked confused._

_"I… I can move again…" Jonathan said quietly and his head snapped down to look at his stomach. "I don't have a whole in my stomach… Maia, am I dreaming? Am I dead?" Maia mentally sighed. 'How am I going to explain this to him without telling him that I healed him with my blood?'_

_"No, Jonathan, you are neither dead nor dreaming. The wound in your stomach healed nicely with the right medication and as for you being able to move, the nurses that left you must have done something wrong, because you can move just fine from what I've seen." She said hopping he would buy the small lye's she had told. He smiled widely and pulled her into a hug, whispering words of thanks to her. Unfortunately the plate of half eaten beans still sat in his lap so when he pulled her into a hug the beans flew onto her dress. He let go immediately and began apologizing. He was talking so fast she almost couldn't keep up with what he was saying. Maia smiled at him and put a finger to his mouth to stop his rambling and laughed._

_"It's alright! It's not the first time I've had beans splattered on me!"_

_"It's not?" he asked when she pulled her finger away. _

_"No, it's not!" she said with a smile. "You see, once when me and my brother George got into a small fight and ended up throwing anything we could find at each other. Eventually, our fight was brought throw the kitchen and there happened to be a pot of beans on the stove. Next thing I know I'm covered head to toe with beans and mother is yelling at us to get cleaned up. We got into so much trouble!" she laughed and Jonathan laughed along._

'I miss his laugh so much.' Mai thought with a sigh as a tear escaped down her face. 'Jonathan Brown, the man I met because I needed water.'

She was thrown out of her thoughts when the water in her shower began to get cold. Maia quickly washed her hair and body then got out. When she got back to her room she saw that it was 12:15 p.m. and she had to meet Naru back at the school building at one. Once she was dressed she went to the kitchen, made a quick cup of tea and head out the door.

_T.I.M.E S.K.I.P!_

When Mai arrived at the school she found Naru sitting the back of his van.

"What's up?" she asked as she got closer.

"I'm checking yesterday's data. So far there doesn't seem to be anything unusual." He said. Mai felt two people walk up behind them and she turned her head towards the newcomers. She froze when she saw their faces.

'Anna Beth… and Mason' she thought in surprise. She noticed Naru look up at her confused, but she couldn't have cared less. 'It's impossible… they can't be alive, their dead!' she held her breath as the one that looked like Anna began to speak.

"That's some fancy equipment you got there. It seems to high tech for a couple of children to be playing." Mai sighed. 'I knew it, it can't be them. Anna was much more polite than this woman.'

"And who might you be?" Naru said sounding pissed.

"I'm Ayako Matsuzaki, the shrine madden. The principal wasn't sold on you so he called me to drive the spirits out." The woman named Ayako said.

"I was under the impression that only insistent virgins could become shrine maddens." Naru said back. Mai and the one that looked like Mason put a hand over their mouths to try and hold in there laughter.

"I see, and your point?" She asked scowling .

"Well at the very least, you are looking a bit old to be calling yourself a madden." Ayako began to shake with embarrassment.

"Nice, very funny you smart ass." she said. Mai could feel the anger radiating off of her. 'Naru really does know how to get under someone's skin, doesn't he?' Mai thought to herself.

"And what about you?" Naru asked turning to the Mason-look-alike. "I would guess that you are too intelligent to be the shrine maddens assistant."

"I'm a Monk from Mount Koya. The name's Hōshō Takigawa." He said still laughing a little.

"Since when were Monks allowed to have long hair?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Law braking monk." Ayako muttered and he turned to glare at her.

"I'm just on a little hiatus, ok!" he said angrily and Mai flinched at his tone. She couldn't remember one time Mason had yelled at anyone, let alone a woman. But then again, this wasn't Mason and the woman wasn't Anna Beth. "Anyway, play time is over kids. You may have gotten this job because your office is close by, but the principle himself said it seemed like a scam to have a teenager running the show."

"Oh did he now?" Mai could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"The principles wasting his money, there is no need to have all of us for such a simple job." Ayako said

"Ya, all he really needs is me." Hōshō said smugly.

"Right, I wouldn't be so sure." Ayako scoffed. Mai just looked back and forth as the two people argued. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind the van. 'Just great, another person?' Mai thought with a sigh.

"Oh, thank goodness you are all here! That haunted old school house has been troubling me for weeks!" Kuroda said walking closer. "You see, I'm a physic. The souls of the people trapped there ha-" she began but Ayako cut her off

"Stop grandstanding. You're just looking for attention." She scoffed. "Are you really that desperate for people to like you?" Mai gasped.

"Excuse me, but that was extremely rude!" Mai said angrily.

"Oh please, you know it's the truth! She claims to have physic ability's in the hopes that it will somehow make her popular." Ayako said with a smug smile. Mai glared at her. 'It doesn't matter if it's true, saying that is still rude!" she thought. Mai felt Kuroda's anger build. Mai wanted to yell at this woman.

"That was uncalled for!" she all but growled at Ayako. Mai was about to start yelling until she heard Kuroda start to chuckle menacing.

"I'm going to call a spirit to haunt you." She said almost evilly.

"Hold on Kuroda, just calm down ok?" Mai said.

"You are all fake, and you will regret this." She muttered, and walked away. 'Wow I don't think I've ever see her so angry. Mai thought watching her leave.

Once she was gone, Mai turned to Naru and smiled.

"So Naru, what do we have to do today?" Mai asked.

"What? Did you just call me Naru?" He asked surprised. Mai flinched.

"Sorry, it just kind of slipped…"

"Where did you hear that?" he demanded. Mai froze before she started to laugh.

"Of course I wouldn't be the first to come up with Naru the Narcissist!" Mai laughed relived.

"Morning everyone, nice to see you all." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see two people standing there. Mai stiffened when glancing at the younger of the two, her eye's widening when she saw the bright blond hair and familiar face.

'That guy looks like…Jonathan! WHAT IS GOING ON? "Everyone, say hello to John Brown."

**End! :) please R&R and tell me what you think! BYE-BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey people, here is the new chapter! Sorry I didn't get it up faster but procrastination and writers block have been working against me lately.**

**P.S. Hey I love when you people tell me your ideas for what can happen next. It helps me a lot when I have writers block. I already kind of know where I want this story to go, but I am always open to ideas and a little help. I want this to be a story where my readers have as much fun reading this story as I do writing it. :)**

**P.S.S. Me no own Ghost hunt or its characters **

Mai was frozen in shock for the second time in one day. She just stared at the blond headed young man in amazement and mostly sadness. She knew that he could not possibly be Jonathan, but… Mai's eyes dimmed as she slowly faded into her memories of the times with the young soldier.

_ They had been traveling on horseback for days now trying to get back to Tennessee. Jonathan had decided to get his sister then leave for the far north to try to avoid any more of the fighting. She assumed she would only be traveling back to where his sister was and they would part way's there. She saddened at the thought but just decided to enjoy the time she had with her new found friend._

_ When they had arrived in the outskirts of a small town, they quickly went to the small shack of a house that Maia assumed was where he and family had lived. It looked very old but well taken care of. Jonathan dismounted the horse and then helped Maia down. He was smiling widely and Maia blushed slightly. 'He has a really nice smile… for a human.' She thought with a small smile. They walked over to the door of the house and Jonathan gave a light knock on the door. There was a short pause but then the old door opened with a creek and a light gasp was heard from the other side. The door flung open wide and a young girl, no older than seven, with long, bright blond hair raced out and hugged the man standing next to Maia. She was crying uncontrollably and Jonathan bent down and embraced her in a tight hug._

_ "B-Big b-b-brother!" the young girl cried holding on to Jonathan for dear life. _

_ "It's alright, Julia, I'm here now." Jonathan said lovingly, soothing the small child. She held on tighter to her brother._

_ "I-I got a l-letter." She sobbed. "M-Mrs. Nattily t-t-told me it s-said you died! I was so s-sad and s-scared! Those people s-said they w-were going to t-take the land and I would go to an o-orphanage!" she cried harder into Jonathans shoulder and his grip tightened on her. Maia saw Jonathan's eye's hardened at the mention of 'those people'. He picked up his sister and motioned for Maia to go inside. She did and Jonathan followed soon after. The house itself was very clean and well taken care of. The room that they entered after walking through the door had little furniture. An older looking rocking chair, a comfortable looking small couch, and an aged rug by a fire place were all that adorned the room. He motioned again for her to sit on the couch and he sat in the rocking chair. Jonathan slowly rocked back and forth as his sister cried until she looked up at him and asked, "H-how are you n-not dead? D-did they lie?"_

_ "I'm alive because of Maia. She saved me and brought me back to health when others left me to die." Jonathan said as he smiled down at Julia. Maia blushed and smiled at his answer._

_ "W-who is Maia?" Julia asked still sniffling as her tears slowly stopped. Jonathan looked up and over at Maia who was still sitting quietly on the couch. Julia looked over and her eyes widened in shock, not noticing her there before. Julia slowly got down from her brothers lap and walk over to her. She just stood there for a second before launching at Maia and embracing her in a tight hug._

_ "Thank you Miss. Maia for saving my brother." The young girl muttered against her shoulder. Maia sat there in shock before slowly and softly hugging the girl back._

_ "Anyone would have done the same." Maia said. Julia pulled away and gave her a big smile. Maia couldn't help but smile back._

_"Maia I would like to introduce you to my sister, Julia Elizabeth Brown." Jonathan said with a smile. _

_"It is very nice to meet you Julia. My name is Maia Wilson." Maia said with a smile._

_"Maia… hey can I call you Mai, ya 'no, as a nickname?" Julia asked wide eyed and pleading._

_"Well… I don't see why not." Maia said smiling as Julia smiled. Jonathan stood and both Julia and Maia looked up at him._

_ "Well Julia, lets pack your things. We need to get a move on." He said._

_ "Where are we going?" Julia asked. Jonathan smiled and explained to her his plan of going up north. Julia was happy so long as she could stay with her brother and raced off to her room to pack her things. By this time, Maia was feeling out of place here and when Jonathan went into the kitchen, she got up and walked out the door. She mounted her horse just as Jonathan came back out with worry in his eyes._

_ "What are you doing Maia?" he asked as he ran up to the horse to stop it from leaving. Maia looked at the nineteen year old man confused. "You are coming with us, aren't you?"_

_ "You… want me to come with you?" Maia whispered. Jonathan smiled and reached up to carefully pull her off of the horse before bringing her into a hug. She froze against him before slowly relaxing into his chest. It was the first time she had noticed his sent. He smelt like… rain. Fresh rain. _

_ "Of course I want you to come. Why would I let you come all the way here with me if I didn't intend to let you go up north with us?" he laughed quietly laying his head down on the top of Maia's head. Maia sighed and smiled slightly. She then heard giggling from behind them and they turned to see Julia standing in the door way with a big grin on her face._

_ "Sorry," she giggled again, "am I interrupting something?" Maia looked at the young girl in shock and then looked up at Jonathan who was blushing red as a tomato. Maia giggled a little bit to at his face and Jonathan smiled down at her before quickly placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Then it was Maia's turn to blush red._

"MAI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Naru yelled at her, effectively bringing her out of her memories. Mai looked over at Naru to see him standing there with a disapproving look on his face. The others around her looked at her wondering what was wrong with here.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about something." She said scratching the back of her head. Naru shook his head and muttered 'Idiot' under his breath. Mai shot a glare at him but he ignored it and turned back to the man.

"Please continue." Naru said to the man standing next to the one named John Brown. Mai looked to the grown and tried to avoid looking at the blond headed man.

"Um… yes anyway, Mr. Brown is relatively new to our country, so please show him the respect he deserves." The older man said.

"Good-day mates! The name is John Brown, and I'm from the great out back of Australia. I can't express how excited I am to join you!" John said with a small smile. Hōshō and Ayako began laughing. They tried to hold it in for as long as they could, but they eventually gave in and belted out laughter. Mai looked at them in confusion. 'Why are they laughing at him?'

"No, no, let me guess you are looking for a playground right?" Ayako said through laughs. 'Oh, they are laughing at his age? That's kind of mean.' She thought with a frown.

"Well actually, I practice the ancient art of exorcism." He replied politely. Ayako and Hōshō stopped laughing immediately and Mai's breathing caught. 'If he does exorcisms, then he must be a… priest.' Mai thought, and her blood ran cold. She still had a fear of priests from back when her brother's where killed. They terrified her because she knew what they would do if they found her out.

"Only those who have been ordained by the Catholic priest have the ability to conduct exorcisms. You seem young for that." Naru stated.

"You really know your stuff mate! And to be honest, I just turned nineteen a few weeks ago, that's why I look so young." John said. Mai's eye's dimmed a little. 'He is even the same age as Jonathan when I met him.' John looked over to Mai and smiled. She took a step back and looked away from him. 'It doesn't matter if he is nice or not, he is still a priest. I don't want to be around him.' This motion didn't go unnoticed by Kazuya. He raised his eye brows at her reaction to the boy, but decided it would be a conversation better left until later. Naru turned and began walking towards the school building.

"come on Mai, hurry up." He called over his shoulder. Mai and the others followed behind.

**_I think you know what time it is… _**

**_TIME SKIP!_**

"So, we have an exorcist, a law breaking monk, and a ghost hunter. Obviously, this bone headed principle doesn't have much faith in my cleansing ability's." Ayako said rolling her eyes. "Hum, just watch, I'll clear this entire place myself." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I'm going to do a walk through. See ya." Hōshō said as he walked in the opposite direction. All that were left in the room where Mai, Kazuya, and John. John turned and faced Naru.

"Um, excuse me, Sir?" he said in a soft voice.

"You may do as you wish." Naru said not even bothering to look at him.

"I mean, I would really like to work with you on this." John said with a worried look in his eyes.

'It's so strange. The Jonathan I know would never be so timid. If he wanted something, he would come out and say it. Yes he was shy at times, but never to this extent.' Mai thought. 'But come to think of it, none of them are like the people I knew. I wonder-' Mai's thoughts where interrupted when a sudden scream felled the air.

"That sounds like Ayako!" John exclaims. They ran to the source of the scream to find Hōshō already there, trying to pry the door open.

"Hurry and open it!" Ayako shrieks freighted.

"Stand back!" Hōshō said "I'm going to kick the door down!"

"Just hurry and do it!"

:3 Time skip :3

"I was looking around the classroom when suddenly the door slammed shut and wouldn't open." Ayako sighed. "There is definitely a spirit here."

'No there is not.' Mai thought. 'There is no way there is. I would have sensed it here. There has to be another explanation.'

Mai sighed and racked her brain until she heard light footsteps coming toward them.

"No there is not. I don't sense one paranormal being." A voice said from the door. Mai's breathe caught when she saw the girl standing there. 'Madison… she looks like a younger version of Madison!' she gasped and took a step back behind Naru in surprise.

"Calm down Mai, it's not like she's a ghost." Kazuya said rolling his eyes, mistaking Mai's surprise as fear. "Masako Hara is a spirit medium."

"Oh, fantastic. So now they are calling in a TV star?" the monk scoffed.

"This is ridicules. It's easy to fake results on TV. The only reason she gets ratings is because she is pretty and wears those silly kimonos." Ayako said. 'Theses' people are really mean, aren't they?' Mai thought to herself watching this entire thing take place.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The one named Masako replied.

"Trust me, it wasn't." Ayako growled and glared at Masako. Masako then turned to Naru and slightly smiled at him. Mai felt something in her stomach boil. 'Why is she staring and smiling at him like that?!' Mai thought angrily and then stopped. 'Wait, why do I care?'

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you." Masako said, but Mai smelt she lie on her. 'Wait, so she must be lying about never meeting him before. Why would she do that?' Mai then felt Naru tense.

"No I don't believe we have, but I know of your reputation." Kazuya replied tightly, but lying as well. 'Now Naru is lying?' Mai though confused. Masako hummed as Ayako started to talk, or maybe rant would be a better word.

"Well I say there is a spirit here, and from the looks of it, it's an earth bound spirit." She said.

"I say it's a residual haunting. A traumatic event must have happened in this building in the past." Hōshō said.

"Oh, you mean like someone was murdered and they have to spend eternity searching for their killer?" Mai asked.

"Close, I think the entity is afraid it will lose its home so it's trying to block the construction." Hōshō finished.

"John what do you think?" Naru asked looking over to him.

"Well to be honest, I don't know. But normally a haunting does take place when a ghost or spirit occupies a structure." John said.

"So it's either a haunting or a thing of fiction and folklore." Naru muttered to himself looking deep in thought. He then looked up at Mai. "Are you lessening?"

"Of course I am, what do you take me for?" Mai said madly.

"These are things you need to learn." Naru replied. Mai huffed.

"Look, I'm getting reed of this thing as soon as I get back." Ayako said walking away. "I don't know how long I can stand you people."

"I wouldn't be so confident in your ability's." Kuroda said standing in the door way and blocking Ayako form leaving.

"Get out of my way." Ayako demanded pushing her out of her path. Kuroda fell and Mai went over to her and helped her up.

"The spirit attacked me." Kuroda whispered. Everyone went silent. "It's true; I was walking down the second floor hallway, when suddenly my hair was yanked backwards with incredible force. When I tried to run, it strangled me and said, 'Leave or die.'" She said. 'She…she's not lying! But I know there is no spirits here.' Mai thought frantically.

"When did this happen?" Naru asked.

"Just a few minuet's ago." She replied.

"That is false! There are no spirits here." Masako said narrowing her blue, almost violet eyes.

"Yes there are! There are spirits here and they are angry." Kuroda insisted.

"You said it was the second floor hallway?" Naru asked and Kuroda nodded. He went over to the monitors and pressed a button that turned the screens on. Naru then pulled up the recorded video. The door opening as Kuroda walked in the old school building… Kuroda walking up the stairs to the second floor… just as she got to the second floor, the screen went fuzzy.

"What just happened?" Mai asked. "Is the camera broken? I swear I didn't do it!"

"No, but it is strange. When a spirit becomes active, electronics can often stop working." He replied deciding to ignore her last statement. "But… is it really a spirit or something else?" he said more to himself.

"It is quite obviously a spirit. Interference does not case someone to be attacked!" Kuroda insisted.

"But Masako said there are no spirits here." Mai said confused.

"Well, let's just say I am a little skeptical about her." Kuroda hissed glaring a Masako.

"It is very common for female mediums to be extremely right or completely off. Even if she can't sense any spirits now, doesn't mean there is not a haunting here. If what you say is true, then the spirits here must be very in tune with your wave lengths." Naru said.

"Ya… ya that's right!" Kuroda said smiling.

'If that's true… and there are spirits here… does that mean I really am losing my strength? Have I been in this form for too long?' Mai thought frightened. 'I don't know what to do…'

**Ok, you have to admit that a lot of what they say in the first 2 episodes do seem pretty mean…But hey! Hope you liked this chapter and please R&R to tell me what you think! :) **

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS!**

** so I just needed to get this down because I think it could be confusing to some people (including me)**

**First, the people that are in Mai's, or Maia's, past consist of her parents (that will be explained in later chapters), her Uncle Edward (that will be explained in later chapters), Oliver and George (her two brothers.), Anna Beth Wilson, Mason Drake, Madison Long(or Madison Drake after she gets married to Mason), Jonathan Brown, and Lewis Kith. Some of these people look like the people she meets in the modern day.**

**_Naru (Kazuya, Noll, or Oliver)_**** looks like the ****_Oliver _****that is(or was) Mai's brother. **

**_Eugene (Gene or 'Dream Naru')_**** looks like ****_George_**** that is(or was) Mai's brother**

**_Lin (Kōujo)_**** looks like ****_Lewis Kith_**** (I know I haven't explained him yet and I will its just he plays a big role and I just have to get there)**

**_Ayako _****looks like ****_Anna Beth Wilson _**

**_Hōshō (Monk)_**** looks like ****_Mason Drake_**

**_Masako _****looks like ****_Madison Long ( or Madison Drake)_**

**_John _**** looks like ****_Jonathan Brown _**

**Sorry if you got confused or didn't understand before and sorry if you got even more confused after reading this (I'm not good a explaining things)**

**BYE_BYE! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** Hey peoplz! I know I say it every time but thanks to all of you guys that review on my story, Love you all! So here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and I would appreciate it if you R&R! :)**

** Last time…**

_"It is very common for female mediums to be extremely right or completely off. Even if she can't sense any spirits now, doesn't mean there is not a haunting here. If what you say is true, then the spirits here must be very in tune with your wave lengths." Naru said._

_ "Ya… ya that's right!" Kuroda said smiling._

_ 'If that's true… and there are spirits here… does that mean I really am losing my strength? Have I been in this form for too long?' Mai thought frightened. 'I don't know what to do…'_

_Saturday 1:30 p.m._

"I stand here today to beseech the gods. I call upon them to ascend from the heavens, and join us where no gods dwell…" With every word Ayako spoke, Mai flinched. She had soon found out when she arrived in Japan that it was not only the religious prayers of the Christens and Catholics that did this to her, but every religion involving some form of evil to be combated against. Luckily with her key she was able to at least keep upright on her feet when having to lesson to one, but she still felt the slightest burning sensation in her chest and ringing in her ears. She hated it, knowing the reason she reacted like this was because she was a demon. But she wasn't evil! She had spent her entire existence trying to not be evil, just as her parents and her brother had.

"I ask that my humble plea will be heard. To reclaim peace onto the spirits trapped in this haunted place…" Mai flinched again. 'Good thing Naru is too absorbed in watching Ayako.' Mai thought with an inward sigh. 'If he was to see me flinch like this, it would be sure to make him even more curious than he already is.' She heard Naru and Hōshō talking about something but couldn't make it out because of the high pitched ringing in her ears.

"May this place be as the high heavenly plain. May all energy from all living beings act as one and…" Mai tried to block out the sound of the chanting but to no avail. She was starting to get light headed. Thankfully, Ayako finished and turned to the two men behind her. "You should now have nothing to worry about."

"I have to say, I am quite impressed. That was presented beautifully." One of the men complimented her. Mai only caught bits and pieces of what they said as the ringing in her ears slowly faded. Something about a 'Party –in- honor' of something.

"She is finally done!" Hōshō said with a yawn. Mai, nodded in agreement. 'I don't know how much more of that I could have taken.' Mai thought with a sigh. They all began to walk back into the base room as Ayako and the two men headed towards the door when Mai heard the sound of cracking of glass. Mai quickly turned towards the sound and realized it was right in front of Ayako. She was closest to the door and the two men were behind her.

"Watch out!" Mai cried and ran over to them. She pulled Ayako away from the door just as the glass shattered everywhere, but the two men were still too close to the door and where knocked to the grown. Mai smelt blood and looked over to the two men on the ground. One was more seriously hurt than the other but they would live.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hōshō asked running up to them. John came soon after and kneeled by one of the men on the ground.

"This man is bleeding!" John said. Hōshō went over to the other man and confirmed that he was bleeding as well.

"What about you Ayako?" Hōshō asked worried.

"I…I'm alright, Mai pulled me out of the way before I was hurt." Ayako said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes it was luck she got over to you in time." Kazuya said narrowing his eyes at Mai. Mai gulped and turned away from his gaze. 'Crap… did it again.' She thought with a sigh.

_!Time Skip!_

After Mai and the others stood watching the ambulance drive away with the hurt men they headed up to the base room. They walked in just in time to hear Kuroda yell. "Yes there are!"

"Maybe it was a coincidence." John said.

"Or there is something here. Maybe it's just too strong for Ayako to drive away." Hōshō said back. Mai turned towards the monitors. 'What is going on? I don't feel any spirits or other demons here, but Naru… he said…' Mai thought worried but then stopped. 'No, why should I doubt myself? Just because he said that doesn't mean I should doubt my strength. What is this human doing to me? It only took a few words to come out of his mouth and I automatically think I am becoming less powerful. There is no way I am losing anything.' Mai looked up in confidence until she saw one room that looked odd to her. Then she realized what it was. 'The chair…'

"Hey was that there before?" she asked already knowing the answer. Naru turned to look at the monitor I was talking about.

"That is one of the second floor classrooms." He stated.

"Ya, I set up the camera there yesterday. But the chair wasn't there when I set it up." Mai said

"Hōshō, have you seen anyone go into that classroom?" Kazuya asked. Hōshō said he had not and John confirmed he hadn't either. Naru turned back to the monitors and pressed a button to rewind the recording in the room to when the glass broke. It had one of the men taking to Ayako, then the glass shattering. Mai gasped at what she saw then. The chair was moving on its own to the middle of the room. She looked over to Naru who had is mouth hanging open. 'What? No it can't be a ghost… but… maybe...'

"It looks to me like a poltergeist." Kuroda said crossing her arms.

"I don't think that's what we are dealing with. When poltergeists manipulate things they are normally warm to the touch and if we look at the thermal imaging camera, the chair is not radiating heat." Naru said still looking at the monitors. John said something after that and they continued to talk back and forth but Mai was zoned out until she heard Kuroda yelling at Masako… again.

"Stop playing games with me! Why can't you just admit this place is haunted!" she yelled.

"Alright, I'll try once more. I'll since them if there are any spirits here." Masako said as she left the room.

"If there is a spirit here and Masako cant since it, then it would be quite a shock." John said.

"There is no evidence of there being a spirit here." Naru said. Mai looked at him from the corner of her eye. 'Why is he sticking up for her? Oh… I get it; even Naru is a sucker for a pretty face.' Mai thought as her anger increased. 'I'm prettier than her, though! Even in this form! Wait why do I care if he likes her or thinks she is pretty? I'm not jealous… am I? No, I can't love a human! Never again…' Mai's eyes filled with pain. She saw John look at her out of the corner of her eye and he gave her a worried look. Mai felt a sharp pain strike her heart when she saw that face, the face she knew but didn't know anymore. The face of the human that had somehow stole her heart and unknowingly crushed it. She tilted her face down so her bangs would cover her face

"You're just a sucker for a pretty face. Why else would you be sticking up for her?" Kuroda said with a sneer.

"I am very familiar with Ms. Haru's work. I firmly believe she is the best in her field. I'll I'm doing is giving her the respect she deserves." Naru replied.

"I'm much more talented than she is, but I'm not getting nearly as much respect!" Ayako wined.

"What is it about you that I should hold in such high regard, because I am drawling a blank?" Naru asked.

"What did you just say?" Ayako screeched. Mai flinched as the high pitched nose hit her ears. A sudden 'crack' was heard from up above their heads and everyone became silent. Suddenly a scream pierced the air and John ran over to the monitors. One of the screens showed Masako falling from the top floor.

"It's Masako, someone call an ambulance!"

(hey I wanted to have one of Mai's past scenes in this so here it is!)

_Spring of 1865_

_ "Mai! Come play with me!" The nine year old Julia begged using her nickname she had given her about two years ago. Maia stood over the stove cooking tonight's supper. She smiled down at the young girl and told her she would play after she finished cooking, saying Jonathan would be hungry once he got home from the factory. Julia pouted and walked off to her room to play with the few toys she had. Maia shook her head and turned back to the stove. She was fixing beans and fried chicken, Jonathan's favorite. She blushed thinking of the now twenty year old man. After two years of living with him and the young girl she had to come to think of as her daughter, she had found she loved it, she found she loved him. Every time she converted Julia when she was scared, washed clothing, cooked, cleaned, talked to Jonathan and made him laugh after a long day after working to support the both of them, she felt happier, like she belonged there in these humans lives. _

_ She finished supper just as Jonathan walked through the door, looking happier than normal. She was just setting the table as he walked into the kitchen._

_ "Something smells good!" He said smiling._

_ "Fried chicken and beans, your favorite." Maia said with a laugh at the excited look crossed his face. "Someone is in a good mood!" _

_ "That's because I have good news!" he replied giving her a bright smile. Maia blushed at the look he gave her, feeling her heart pound quickly and turned away. Just then Julia ran down from her room._

_ "Big brother your home!" she said jumping for joy. Maia smiled at the young girl._

_**After Supper at the table**_

_ "Ok so what is your big news Jonathan?" Maia asked as she was doing the dishes. Jonathan and Julia were still sitting at the table. _

_ "Well, I will be bringing home someone very special tomorrow that will be having supper with us. Do you mind Maia?" he asked._

_ "Not at all! I'll be happy to make extra tomorrow!" Maia said tossing a smile over her shoulder. _

_ "Who is it?" Julia asked, excitement overflowing hoping for a new friend to play with._

_ "Her name is Mary. She is a beautiful woman with an amazing personality. I met her at the store last week. I believe she would be a very good mother to you, Julia." Jonathan said dreamily. Maia had frozen by the sink in shock and Julia did the same in her seat. Maia felt tears well in her eyes at the thought of the man she loved with someone other than her. Julia was the first to come out of her shock, and she reacted with anger._

_ "I already have a mother! I don't need another!" she yelled at Jonathan. His eyes turned confused, then sad._

_ "Julia… mom died a long time ago, you know that." He said in a somber tone._

_ "I'm not talking about her! I'm talking about Maia! She is my mother!" Julia screamed standing up from her chair. "She cares about me, she helps me with my homework, she sings to me when I have a bad dream, she loves me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes then whispered "and she loves you." Jonathan didn't hear it, but Maia did. She turned to look at the girl in surprise. 'How did she know…' the girl ran up to her room leaving a shocked Jonathan in her wake. He stood but Maia stopped him and told her she would talk to Julia. Jonathan knotted looking distort. _

_ Maia opened the door of Julia's room to see the girl curled up in a ball, crying her eye's out. Maia walked over to the girl and sat on her bed. Julia looked up and once she saw who it was, jumped up and clung to her dress and cried into it. Maia put comforting arms around the girl and waited until she was done. Once her sniffing subsided, Julia looked up at Maia with raw, red eyes. _

_ "M-Mai, why is b-brother going to get me a new m-mother? Does h-he not s-see that I already have one?" she asked still sniffing. Maia looked down at the girl with sad brown eyes._

_ "He just wants what's best for you Jul." Maia said smoothing the girl's hair. "And I suppose that he wants someone he can live is life with." She almost started to cry at those words. It felt like her heart was being torn out and stepped on. _

_ "But you are the best to me!" she insisted. "And he can spend his life with you! You love brother don't you?" she cried._

_ "…Yes I do love Jonathan, but he does not love me. He must love Mary, especially if he thinks he can trust her with you. You are the most important thing to him Julia; he just wants to do what will help you the most." Maia said, a few tears escaping her eyes as she looks down at the girl._

_ "Can't you make him love you?" Julia asked. Maia frowned and shook her head. Julia laid her head back down on Maia's shoulder. "Will you stay with me?" she asked raising her head up to look at Maia with ocean blue eyes, just like her brothers. "I don't want anyone to be my mother but you so… will you stay with me, even if brother gets married to the Mary woman?"_

_ "Oh, Julia… Of course I will." Maia said with a smile. "I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to." I love you very much, Julia." Julia smiled widely and hugged her again tightly._

_ "I love you… Mother."_

**Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! I'll update again as soon as I can k?**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I have no excuse but my laziness and my mother taking my computer for a while! Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you will continue to read. So here you go!**

P.S. I don't own Ghost Hunt!

The group of people stood as they lessoned to the ambulance drive away for the second time that day. It was completely silent until Kazuya began to speak.

"The portion of the eastern wall that was being demolished was boarded up with week plywood and was by no means structurally sound. She must have leaned on it, causing it to brake under her weight. Miss Hara herself said it was an accident." He said leaning against a table.

"We can't deny it anymore. There is obviously a force here." Ayako said crossing her arms.

"Oh, are you referring to the one you failed to drive out?" Hōshō mocked. Ayako turned away with a sneer on her face as he continued. "We are playing with fire. An unsuccessfully exorcised spirit is like a wounded bear."

"It wasn't Ayako's fault." Mai said quietly.

"What do you mean Mai?" John asked looking over at her. She ducked her head so she wouldn't meet is eyes, still not being able to look at his face without pain shooting throw her again.

"What happened to Masako was an accident." She said a little louder. 'There is no way,' she thought, 'if there were any spirits her I would feel them. There has to be another explanation.'

She saw Naru look at her, a surprised look crossing his face before returning to his cold 'non-of-you-matter-to-me' look.

"Mai is right. From what I saw on the video it was just an accident."

"But accidents keep happening here!" Hōshō said angrily.

"That may be true but there are not enough readings on the equipment to prove this place is haunted." Naru said irritated. "There aren't any temperature fluctuations, no ionic polarizations, and the EMF readings are normal. The proof just isn't there."

"But… Ayako was trapped in that room and I was attacked upstairs! Something also broke the glass, moved the chair, and erased the video!" Kuroda said irefully.

"Like I said, I'm still not convinced." Naru stated.

"Maybe the spirit knows how to hide from your machines." Hōshō said. Naru looked at him for a second before speaking.

"What do you really think?"

"I still believe it is a residual haunting." Hōshō answered.

"And you John." Naru asked looking over to the blond.

"I'm still not sure, though I do agree it is becoming quite dangerous here."

"Now, tell us what you think." Hōshō said looking back at Naru.

"I think I'll hold off on my opinion for now, I would like to investigate this from a slightly different angle." Naru said pushing himself up of the table he was leaning against and walked out the door. Mai stood quietly lessening to his footsteps fade away.

"So what do you think about this guy? He knows how to put on a show with all this equipment, but I'm not convinced the kid knows what his is doing." Hōshō smirked.

"Well better get started." John said.

Mai looked at the two men and frowned. 'Something tells me that things are about to get worse…'

:D Time Skip :D

They all stood around the monitor that showed John by himself. Mai stood in the back of the group, not wanting to see or lesson to anything that was going on. But unfortunately, with her inhuman like hearing she might as well be in the same room as the man, for she would hear everything he said anyway.

"So the teen age exorcist finally makes his appearance." Mai heard Hōshō say. Mai heard water droplets hit the grown and she flinched. He had begun.

"Our Father that art in heaven, hallo be thy name…" John began and Mai flinched. "In the beginning, there was the word and the word was with God. And the word it was God…" Mai flinched and shook her head desperately trying to stop the ringing in her ears when she suddenly heard a loud '_crack_', but John continued his prayer. The sounds continued and Mai ignored the pain and looked over to the monitor that showed John. Her eyes widened in realization of what was happening when she saw the ceiling look like it was binding.

"No…" Mai whispered frightened. She turned heel and bolted out the door toward the room John was in, ignoring the protests behind her. She ran up the steps and turned the corner. 'I hope I can get there in time…' she thought franticly. Mai could still hear John praying and the closer she got to it the more it burned her. It felt like every step she was taking was like she was running through fire. Her vision was getting fuzzier by the second but she had to get there in time. 'I failed to protect you once; I won't fail you again… Jonathan.' She thought just as she opened the door of the room where John was.

"Look out!" she screamed as John looked at her in surprise.

"Mai?"

"The ceiling is falling!"

"What?!" he exclaimed just as the ceiling fell through.

"John!" Mai cried as dirt and wood planks felled the room. "Jon… Jonathan!"

…

"I can't believe this." Hōshō said stunned as they all stood in the room where the ceiling had collapsed.

"If Mai hadn't acted so quickly, I could have been injured or even killed." John said.

"…In the interest of safety, I think we should call it for tonight." Naru said looking up at the, now nonexistent, ceiling. "Mai, you are dismissed. Be here at nine a.m. sharp tomorrow" Mai just stood where she was. Ayako and Hōshō began bickering as the left and John followed soon after. "Why are you just standing there Mai, I told you, you are dismissed… or do you not know what dismissed means?" Naru teased.

"Of course I know what dismissed means!" Mai said angrily. "I just needed to ask you something!"

"What then?" he said with a sigh.

"I won't be able to come to work until twelve p.m. tomorrow." She said looking at the floor.

"Why? I thought I said to be here at nine, what is so important that you can't be here at that time." He asked coldly looking back at her. Mai looked him strait in the eye and smiled a bit.

"…I have to go to church."

**(WHAT? Mai, a demon, go to church?! What is going on? Well… that is for me to know and you to read and find out :) Also, I wanted to have a little bit more of Mai's past in here. So here it is! Enjoy!)**

_One day later_

_Spring of 1865_

_"Aren't you just the cutest thing I have ever seen?" The strawberry blond haired woman squealed in a high pitched annoying voice. It hurt Maia's ears so much that she flinched and had to resist the urge to cover her ears. Maia had just come downstairs and had not been noticed by the small group yet so she just stood in the doorway. Julia, after much convincing and bribery, decided to meet the woman that Jonathan had so highly praised to the two of them. Mary Catherin Baker, the woman Jonathan had brought home to have dinner with them. Her looks were indeed beautiful, but Maia could feel the fakeness rolling off her in waves._

_ "Thank you." Julia said politely, giving the woman her best fake smile. Maia could tell Julia did not like the woman. Mary turned toward Jonathan and smiled. _

_ "You have the most darling little sister!" she said with a sickening sweet smile. Then her eyes landed on Maia, who was not far from the door that leaded to the kitchen. "Oh! Who are you?" she asked._

_ "Ah! Maia just in time. Mary I would like to introduce you to Maia. Maia this is Mary." Jonathan said with a wide smile on his face._

_ "It is very nice to meet you." Maia said with a curtsy to the woman. The woman just nodded her head to her and turned back to Jonathan._

_ "Is she the servant? Surly she could not be you sister; the two of you look nothing alike!" Mary exclaimed. _

_ "Oh! No I would never think of Maia as a servant and she is not my sister… she is…" Jonathan began but couldn't find the world, so Julia spoke up._

_ "Maia is my mother." She said puffing out her chest and walking over to Maia and gave her a big smile. Maia smiled fondly down at the girl and nodded her head in agreement. The woman named Mary laughed mockingly._

_ "No surly she is not! She is much too young to have a daughter of your age! After all-"she was cut off._

_ "I assure you, Miss. Baker, while I might not be her birth mother; I am in fact, Julia's mother." Maia said with a hard look in her eyes as she gazed at the woman. Mary narrowed her eyes at Maia. She hooked an arm around Jonathan's arm and smiled up at him._

_ "I'm feeling a bit hungry, may we eat now?" Mary asked in fake sweetness and Jonathan nodded and led her past Maia into the kitchen._

**_Six months later, one month after Jonathan and Mary's wedding_**

**_Winter of 1866_**

_ "You insufferable little brat! Give it here!" Maia heard Mrs. Mary Brown scream from Julia's bedroom, then a scream that sounded like Julia. Maia bolted up and ran to Julia's room to find Mary holding Julia by her hair. Julia had tears in her eyes and was trying to protect something in her hands. _

_ "Let go of her!" Maia growled rushing over to the woman and pushing her roughly onto the floor. "Julia, Julia are you alright?" Maia asked franticly, checking the young girl for wounds. She latched onto Maia for dear life as she stood and faced the woman who was still lying on the floor and was now glaring at them. "Touch my daughter again and I will kill you." She growled at her. The woman got up and walked up the Maia, but she stood her ground. A hand came up and a slap echoed around the room. _

_ "You have no right to talk to me like that! I may do what I wish! That girl is mine by law!" Mary hollered at Maia, who had a hand print on her check. "There is nothing you can do about it! So long as Jonathan is in love and is married to me I may do whatever I wish! Now hand her over."_

_ "Over. My. Dead. Body." Maia growled. 'One hand… one hand on Julia and this woman is without a head.' She thought protectively._

_ "Why, you little-" Mary brought her and up to slap Maia again but another hand caught hers midway. She looked over to see Jonathan with a scowl on his face and fire in his eyes._

_ "Don't you dare touch Maia." Jonathan snarled at Mary._

_ "Jonathan! You misunderstood, you see I was just-" _

_ "Leaving. You were just leaving." Jonathan said angrily. Mary looked in fear at Jonathan and then maliciously._

_ "You… You have ruined everything!" she reached out to claw at Maia but caught her necklace with her key on it. Jonathan pulled Mary away from Maia, but broke the chain of her necklace in the process. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the key left her. As soon as the key stopped touching her skin, her demonic fetchers came back. Her green eyes, her white hair, everything she had been trying to hide from them now exposed. Everyone became quite and still upon seeing the new development. _

_ "You…you're a demon!" Mary exclaimed fearfully, backing up from Maia and then ran out the door, fearing now not of losing the life here she had built there on lies and deceit, but of losing her life all together._

_ Julia and Jonathan still stood just staring at Maia. She stood still, afraid to make a move, afraid of what they would do. Jonathan was the first to speak._

_ "Maia… are you really a…" he couldn't even finish the sentence so Maia just nodded. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see beautiful blue eyes staring down at her. "Is that how you saved me? On that day so long ago?"_

_ "Yes." She answered quietly. Then she jumped again when she felt arms circle around her and quiet thank you's where whispered to her. "You aren't mad or afraid of me now?"_

_ "I could never be mad at you Maia…and what difference does it make if you are a demon? You still saved me from death, you still are a wonderful person and mother, and you still protected Julia." Maia looked down at Julia to see her smiling up at her._

_"I love you mama, no matter what." Maia's eyes welled with tears and she cried in happiness into Jonathan's chest._

**Hey sorry this chapter was mostly Mai's past.:} please R&R and I will try to get the next one up soon! **

**BYE-BYE**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** Hey! I updated sooner this time! Yay Me! :D here ya go! And sorry but I might not be able to update any time soon. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love all y'all!**

**P.S. I don't own ghost hunt**

_Last time_

_ "I won't be able to come to work until twelve p.m. tomorrow." She said looking at the floor._

_ "Why? I thought I said to be here at nine, what is so important that you can't be here at that time." He asked coldly looking back at her. Mai looked him strait in the eye and smiled a bit. _

_ "…I have to go to church."_

…..

Mai stood in front of a large church. Her head hurt the slightest bit as she walked up to it. It was now just nine o'clock and the doors were open and waiting for people to come.

'I have to get this over with before there service starts. I don't want to be here when he starts to preach.' She thought as took a deep breath and slowly walked in. She looked around at the beautiful structures that adorned the walls and windows, slowly breathing in and out to try and calm her heart and dull the pain. The priest, whose name was Father Akira, was standing at the end of all the pews. As she walked steadily down the walk way towards him, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Welcome! I have not seen you here before, have you come for the service?" he asked has she stopped in front of the man. She smiled a bit but shook her head.

"My name is Mai Taniyama; I was wondering if you had some time to help me with something. I promise it won't take but a second of you time."

"Of course! We have a bit of time before the service starts, why don't you tell me what you need help with." He asked with a polite smile on his face.

"Well sir, I wanted to know if you had some information on a child. He was put in the care of a church about thirty eight years ago, but I'm not sure which church he was put into the care of. His name was Kenji." Mai said as she looked at the man.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need this information" He asked with a look of confusion.

"…He was the only son of my great Ant. I have to do a report at school about my family tree and I haven't been able to find any pictures or information about him. I would feel terrible leaving him out, you see he died at a young age." Mai lied. She hated ling, but she couldn't exactly tell the truth on this matter. Father Akira looked at her with sad eyes.

"How sweet of you. Oh course I will help. Please follow me; I'll look though the files we have." He said. Mai nodded and gave the man a friendly smile. They walked back into a room in the back of the church. The pain was still present with her but she was able to ignore it well enough to where she seemed normal.

"Do you know his last name?" He asked as he when to some filing cabinets in the back of the room.

"Kith. Kenij Kith." She replied.

"Please take a seat." He said politely. She did as he went to the back of the room where there were filing cabinets. He opened on and began to look through them. He closed it and looked in another and repeated this action until he had gone through every filing cabinet in the room. He turned and looked back at her. "I'm sorry but we don't seem to have any record of a Kenji Kith here."

"I see. Thank you any way Father. I appreciate you taking the time to look for me." Mai said with a disappointed smile on her face. "I'm sure I will find him though."

"Yes, I hope you do." He agreed. "Will you be staying for the service?" he asked as they walked into the main part of the church that now had a few people trickling in.

"No, I'm afraid I can't." She replied politely. He just nodded and wished her well as she walked away. Once she was out of the gates, she sighed in both relief as the pain slowly faded and also in annoyance.

"So it wasn't Diocese of Niigata either." She huffed as she took out a piece of paper and marked off the name listed on there. Mai put the piece of paper back in her pocket and looked at her wrist watch. 'Ten thirty. Wow I was in there a while.' She thought as she began to walk back towards the bus station. 'I won't be able to go to any more churches right now, the services have already started. I guess I'll go ahead and head back to the school.'

**!Tiempo pase!**

'The bus took so long! Two hours, just to get here!' Mai fumed. 'I could have walked here sooner! I hope Naru isn't angry with me, it's already twelve thirty.' She thought looking around for him. 'Ah! There he is!' Mai thought as she walked over to Kazuya, who was currently sleeping in the back of his van. "Naru? Did you sleep here last night?" she asked. "You know, that can't be good for you." He grunted and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Mai. What are you doing here at this hour? I thought you said you wouldn't be here until twelve." He asked groggily. He ran his fingers thought his hair and looked up at her. Mai blushed at the sight.

"At this hour? Naru, it's almost time for lunch!" Mai said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Morning! Looks like someone had a rough night!" Naru and Mai heard behind them. They turned to see Hōshō, Ayako, and John all standing there.

"Looks to me like someone is trying to leave early." Ayako said crossing her arms.

"Your right." Naru said as he got into a sitting position.

"Oh, so your admitting your expert opinion was wrong after all?" Ayako laughed.

"No. I'm leaving because I have already solved the case." Naru said back. 'What?' Mai thought looking back at Naru.

"You cleaned that school house by yourself?" Hōshō asked surprised.

"No, I didn't do that. There was no need to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I compiled all of my experiments. These are the results." Naru said turning the computer towards them. "The school house is sinking. In fact, it sank .2 inches last night."

"It what?" Hōshō exclaimed in shock.

"It's called subsidence." Kazuya explained.

"So what? You think subsidence in to blame for the phenomenon that has been happening here?" Ayako asked in disbelief.

"This entire area is built on clamed swamp land. When I looked into the distribution of wells that were once in use, I found a large aquifer that passed under the school house. But when I checked the wells that are in the surrounding area, I found them all to be dry." He said.

"I get it." Mai said in realization. "The soil here was weak to begin with, and when the water dried up it left a hollowing effect happening underground. So then the structure built on top of it would naturally sink." Naru nodded his head.

"Exactly." He agreed.

"So… everything that happened in there happened because of subsidence?" Hōshō asked.

"Yes, the floor in the class room on the eastern side of the building where the ceiling collapsed was 3 inches lower than on the west side."

"Sounds like structural failure to me." Hōshō said crossing his arms.

"What about the strange noises?" Ayako asked.

"Probably the sound of the wood shifting. We should have the surrounding area declared off limits." Naru said looking up at the building. "It's so structurally unsound it could come down at any time."

{Time skip}

{They are now all in the school building}

"I knew it! You can't explain what attacked me, can you?" Kuroda shouted at Kazuya as he packed away his equipment. He suddenly stood up and turned to her.

"If what you claim is really true, then perhaps it is the work of a floating specter that is following you."

"Just lesson! I'm not making this up!" Kuroda insisted but Naru ignored her and just continued to pack away his things.

"…Are you really leaving?" Mai asked sadly. 'Wait, why should I be sad? The sooner he is gone, the sooner I don't have to see these faces anymore!' Mai thought but turned somber. 'Never see their faces again. I missed them so much and when Naru leaves… so will everyone else. I know none of them could be the people I once knew, but…' she was thrown out of her thoughts when Naru began to speak.

"Yes. The job is done." He replied. Mai simplify nodded and looked down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 'But it feels weird. There are no spirits in this place, but it feels like things aren't over yet.' She thought.

"There is a spirit here. I know it." Kuroda said ominously. Mai could feel the annoyance rolling of Naru. 'He is getting mad.'

"You are wrong." He said looking back at her. "I have scientific evidence to back up my claims."

"Did you ever consider that the spirit is avoiding your test?" Kuroda yelled angrily at Naru.

"Then exorcise it yourself." He said crossly. "It should be easy for someone with your skills." Kuroda glared at him as he turned to continue packing. "There is nothing more for me to investigate here, so I am leaving. End of story." There was a small silence until Mai spoke.

"It's too bad." Mai said with a sad smile. Naru looked over at her with a confused look. "All the ghost stories I've heard about this place gave it a since of mystery and fun. It's kind of romantic in a way."

"Maybe so…" Naru began but was cut off at the sound of cracking glass. Suddenly loud, high-pitched screams felled the room. Mai cried out as the offending sound pierced her ears and she fell to her knees. The glass shattered and exploded around Kuroda. Just as Kuroda was about to stand up loud nocking sounds sounded around them and the doors slamming open and shut.

"What is going on?" Ayako screamed.

"It's more than just the building sinking, that's for sure." Hōshō answered.

"Well!?" Kuroda yelled angrily at Naru who was in shock. 'I…I have to get everyone out of here.' Mai thought through the pain. Her ears were too sensitive to noise and were no doubt bleeding now but she slowly stood up at looked at Naru.

"Naru, snap out of it! We need to get out of here!" she screamed loudly still covering her ears and struggling to stay upright. His eye's snapped to hers as he came out of his shock.

"This is it! Everybody out!" He looked back to Mai and noticed her struggle. "Can you walk?" She nodded.

"But what about the doors?" John yelled.

"Leave that to me!" Hōshō yelled back as he picked up a chair and through it at the thin wall that separated the class room and the hallway. "Over here, this way!"

….

"Mai, your ears!" Ayako said in alarm. Everyone looked over to the girl to see her hands, neck, and ears covered in blood. They all gasped at the sight. "You need to get to a hospital!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Kuroda, your hand is bleeding." Mai said trying to take the attention off of her.

"My hand will be ok; you are bleeding from the ears!" Kuroda exclaimed and turned to glare furiously at Naru. "Look at her, it's because of you she is hurt!" Naru looked at Mai in shock. Everyone was silent.

"What was that? And don't give me that sinking theory again. That was a full on poltergeist, wasn't it?" Hōshō asked heatedly. Ayako walked up to Mai and gave her a piece of cloth so she could wipe away the blood.

"That sound wasn't just the creaking of an old building. Something was definitely banging on the walls!" Ayako said irately. "It just goes to show you, you can't just depend on technology. And for a second there I was about to believe you and your phony results."

"Stick around _Naru_, and you will see how real professionals do it." Hōshō said as he turned around and left, Ayako following behind him. Naru turned back to stare up at the building.

"There is no ghost here. They are just wasting their time." Mai murdered as she continued to wipe away the blood from her neck and ears. She jumped when Kazuya turned toward her and gave her a heated glare.

"How can you say that when you are bleeding from the ears because of an attack!" Mai was about to retort when she smelt blood that wasn't hers. She looked down and her eye's widened.

"Naru, you hand is bleeding!" she said worried.

"It's nothing serious. It's just a scratch." He said turning from her.

"But…" she started.

"I will be fine. Just tend to yourself and Kuroda."

"Naru-"

"I would appreciate," He cut her off, "it you left me alone for a while. I'm so mad at myself I could throw up!" He murdered angrily. Mai flinched at his toned and whispered a quiet fine. "Get yourself to a hospital." He said as he walked away with his fist clutched.

…Time Skip!...

Mai began packing where Naru left off. Her ears had stopped bleeding as fast as they have started thanks to her demon blood. She sighed for, what felt like, the hundredth time that day.

"Why haven't you gone to a hospital? You must have lost a lot of blood!" She heard Ayako ask form behind her.

"I'm fine; my ears are just a little sensitive when it comes to loud noises. It's happened before." Mai replied.

"Well… if you are sure. So, are you not going to come watch the Monk attempt to do an exorcism with us?"

"No!" she answered back irritated.

"Hey, what's up Mai?" John asked walking up to her with wires in his hands. "Do you mind if I give you a hand?" She refused to meet is gaze.

"I'm ok, I'm just taking a few things out." She said.

"Then please, allow me to help you." John said picking up some equipment.

"Really, I would rather do it myself." She insisted.

"Are you still buying you bosses explanation?" Ayako laughed. Mai turned around to look at the red haired woman.

"No, I just know for a fact that there are no spirits here." She stated. "And also, do you have any prof he is wrong? Because, if so, let's hear it!" she said annoyed. Ayako narrowed her eyes at Mai and Mai glared back.

_Time skip to a little bit later_

Once Hōshō had finished both him and Ayako left saying they would be back tomorrow. Mai and John where the only ones left at the school building.

"I just set the microphone up on the second floor." John said coming down the stairs to where Mai was. She was still refusing to look at him.

"Thanks, but you know I could have done it myself." She replied.

"No problem, Mate!" John said with a smile. "Actually, I wanted to ask about something you said yesterday." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, um… what?" she asked confused, still looking away from him.

"Well… yesterday, when you saved me from the ceiling collapsing, you called me… Jonathan." Mai froze. 'Did I really? Crap!' "I know it is none of my business, but…" Mai finally looked over to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. It's just… you look a lot like Jonathan." She said looking away again.

"Oh, I see…" He said. "Is that why you will hardly ever look at me?"

"Oh… you noticed that, did you?" she laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, it's just the last time I saw him… well, it's not exactly a good memory."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked nicely.

"…Only if you want to lesson." She replied. He smiled and sat on the steps behind him, Mai sitting as well. 'I'll have to leave and change some things, but…'

"Back when I was about nine, I had a… friend named Julia and she had an older brother named Jonathan that she lived with. Their parents died when Julia was about six and her brother supported her. I loved Julia like she was my… sister, and I guess you could say I had a crush on Jonathan." Mai began blushing. "One day I was over at Julia's house and Jonathan came home and announced that he had a… girlfriend and he hoped he could get married to her. I was sad but I didn't show it. Unfortunately, Julia knew that I… had a crush on Jonathan and started yelling at him. The next night Jonathan's girlfriend, named Mary, came over to eat. I was spending the night with Julia, so I was there to see her, and I automatically didn't like her. Neither did Julia, we could both tell she was no good. That became known to Jonathan about six months later, one month after they were married."

"They got married within five months? That's such a short amount of time thought!" John exclaimed in shock. Mai laughed and nodded. 'Actually, back then, it was a pretty long time.'

"I was staying the night with Julia and had gone down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard her scream. I ran back to her room to find Mary holding Julia by her hair. I ran over and pushed Mary back of Julia and was able to hold her away from her until Jonathan heard what was going on. He came just in time to see Mary slap me and stopped her from doing it again. He told her to leave and she did. After that he assured me that she would not be coming back unless it was to get her things. I was very happy at that point." Mai paused.

"You said it was a sad memory… so I assume there is more." Mai hesitated but nodded. After a second she began to speak again.

"…Later that night, Mary came back… but it wasn't to get her things. She had a lot of… bad people with her. Julia, Jonathan, and I were all asleep by this time and… none of us noticed them coming in… and they killed Jonathan and Julia." She heard John's breathing ketch. "They would have killed me had it not been for… for the alarm that called the police. Mary and the people she had brought with her where all killed on sight." She finished. Mai jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I had no idea you had to go through something like that. I'm so sorry for your loss." John said sadly.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago." She said with a small smile. "Thank you for lessoning." He nodded and smiled a bit before standing up.

"It is getting late, you should probably be getting home." He said. "I'll be staying a bit longer to look for some more clues. See ya tomorrow Mate!" Mai smiled and wished him good luck as he walked away. 'I don't think I will ever be able to love him like I loved Jonathan… but maybe we could be friends." She thought with a smile as she walked away from the school building.

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I have written! Did you catch the name Kenji at the beggining? I hope you did because he has an improtant part later on too! (And if you are wondering if the Kenji here is the same from the chirstmas episode... then you could be right!)So proud of myself! Ok so from the end of Mai's story I think you can guess what happened with Mai, Julia, Jonathan, and Mary. If not then don't worry I'll write out what exactly happened in another chapter and :( sorry I had to end them with a bad ending! Believe me I did not enjoy writing them dyeing. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll update soon as I can!**

**BYE-BYE**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Quick note though, what Mai told John in the last chapter was not the whole truth, as you will see in a sec. And also, please don't hate me for this chapter…**

_Last time!_

_"It's fine; it was a long time ago." She said with a small smile. "Thank you for lessoning." He nodded and smiled a bit before standing up._

_"It is getting late; you should probably be getting home." He said. "I'll be staying a bit longer to look for some more clues. See ya tomorrow Mate!" Mai smiled and wished him good luck as he walked away. 'I don't think I will ever be able to love him like I loved Jonathan… but maybe we could be friends." She thought with a smile as she walked away from the school building__._

_Time Skip!_

_Mai is now at home and dreaming!_

_ "Mai, will you sing to me?" Julia asked with a tired smile. Maia looked fondly down at the young girl that lay in her bed and nodded. She sat down by Julia and held her in her lap. Julia reached up and played with Maia's long white hair. Maia's necklace chain was beyond repair and planned to make a new one out of thread until she could go into town and buy a new one. Her key sat on the small table by Julia's bed. Mary had only left but a few hours ago and Julia was happier than she had been in a long time and Jonathan had left saying he was going to get something quickly and would be back soon. _

_ "You want me to sing your song?" Maia asked. Julia nodded and snuggled her head farther into her pillow looking up at her with sleepy blue eyes._

_ "__You are my sun shine_

_My only sun shine_

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sun shine away._

_The other night dear_

_ As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear_

_ I was mistaken_

_ And I held my head and cried_

_You are my sunshine_

_ My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away" __Maia sang softly to the now snoring little girl. 'She looks so peaceful.' She smiled down at her and kissed her head. 'Sleep well… my sunshine.'_

_"You always did sing beautifully Maia." Jonathan said standing in the doorway._

_"Jonathan, your back!" Maia whispered happily. He walked over to her and knelt down so he could look in her, now green eyes. He slowly brushed some of her white hair from her face frowning and looked back at Julia who had nuzzled her head into Maia's stomach._

_"I'm so sorry Maia. It's entirely my fault you and Julia had to put up with that woman." Jonathan whispered his voice full of self-loathing. Maia reached out and cupped his cheek._

_"Never say that Jonathan! You could have never known what her true personality was. I'm just sorry you had to have your heart broken. You must have really loved her." She said with sadness in her heart, though she tried not to show it. Jonathan put a hand over her hand._

_"Maia, I have something to confess." Jonathan said quietly. Maia looked at him, and having her full attention, she continued. "I never loved her, or I guess you could say I never truly loved her." Maia looked down._

_"Jonathan, please don't lie to me. I could smell your love for her." Maia said pulling her hand away. Jonathan caught it and brought it up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it._

_"I loved the woman I thought she was." He said looking deep into Maia's eyes. "Everything about her seemed to be perfect. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, had a beautiful smile, a wonderful mother to Julia, someone I could talk to about anything, and I thought all of these things until a few hours ago." Maia could feel tears threating to spill over at his words. "And when I saw her about to hit you, that image was broken and I saw the truth. Then, when she was gone, and I held you while you cried, I realized something else." He slowly brought up his hand to cup her cheek, like she had done only moments ago._

_"What did you realize?" Maia asked, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes._

_"I realized that everything I thought Mary was… is what you are._ _I realized that… I love you." Her eyes widened when he said this, and tears fell from her eyes for the second time that night. _

_ "Do you mean it? Do you truly love me?" She whispered. Maia had smelt no deception in his voice but she wanted to be sure. _

_ "Yes Maia, I do. And I hope you can forgive me for being a blind idiot." She saw hope in his eyes and that was what broke her. She quickly rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could without disturbing Julia. _

_ "Of course I forgive you…I love you too Jonathan." Maia felt him sigh in relief and hugged her back. After a second, he pulled back and pulled something out of his pocket. He then lifted her hand and put something in her hand. Maia looked down to see a golden chain in her hands. 'A golden chain? How does he have this? There so expensive.' Her eye's widened. "Jonathan…"_

_ "I went to get it." He said with a smile on his face. "It is one of the only things that our mother left us. I want you to have it."_

_ "Jonathan, I couldn't possibly! There so expensive, and…" She began but Jonathan stopped her._

_ "You deserve this, Maia. You have helped this family in more ways than one, and also I want you to always have something of mine." He said, then grabbed the key off the side table and put it on the golden chain. "Do you want to put it on?" Maia nodded and reached out to take it, but before she could, there was a loud knocking on the door form downstairs. _

_ "That's strange, who would be here so late?" Jonathan muttered and stood. "I'll be right back he said, placing the key and back on the table. 'Something doesn't feel right…' Maia thought to herself as Jonathan walked out of the room. She slowly stood, making sure Julia was not woken, and put on her necklace, which turned her hair and eye's back to brown, and walked out the door. She stood at the top of the stairs just as Jonathan opened the door. She froze where she stood once she saw who was at the door. There at the door, was a group of men with lanterns and guns, and a preacher leading them._

_ "Is there something I can help you with?" Jonathan said stiffly and moved his body to block the doorway. _

_ "We have been informed of the presents of a demon in this household. We are here to exterminate it." the preacher said calmly. Maia's breathing caught._

_ "I'm sorry gentlemen, but there is no demon here. I'm afraid you have just wasted your time. Now if you will excuse me." Jonathan said, but just as he was about to shut the door, a familiar voice spoke out over the crowd of people._

_ "That is a lie! There is a demon here! It threatened to kill me!" the speaker came up. It was Mary. She came to the door beside the preacher and looked into the house. She saw Maia standing at the top of the stairs. "There it is!" she cried. The preacher and men pushed Jonathan out of the way and stormed into the house. Mary pointed at Maia. "That's it! That's the unholy demon!" Jonathan stepped in front of the stairs that lead to where Maia still stood frozen. _

_ "You dare to protect that evil thing?" The preacher spat at him._

_ "Maia is not evil, and she is not a thing!" Jonathan snarled at them._

_ "He must be under some sort of spell." The preacher said. "Take him away." A few of the men from the crowd came up and grabbed him. Maia unfroze when she saw this._

_ "Let go of him!" she yell as she ran down the stairs to Jonathan but the preacher stepped in her way and threw holy water on her. She cried out in pain as the water hit her and began to burn her skin. The key luckily protected her from the blunt of the pain, but it still hurt badly. She flinched back from the man and used her speed to go around him and raced to where Jonathan was, but before she could get there a man came up and pointed a gun at her. _

_"Maia!" Jonathan cried out and knocked the men away from him and ran to her, a shot rang out. Jonathan crumpled to the floor. Maia's eyes widened and she fell to her knees. _

_"Jonathan… Jonathan!" Maia cried and put hands over the wound on his heart. _

_"Mother, Jonathan!" a voice cried form the top of the stairs. Maia looked up to see Julia with tears in her eyes._

_"Another under this demons spell, no doubt." the priest cried out. Men rushed up the stairs to her._

_"Julia! Run!" Maia cried out. A hand grabbed the hand that was over Jonathan's wound. She looked down to see Jonathan looking up at her weakly._

_"M-Maia. P-Protect h-her." He told her with the little breath he had left. She nodded and stood. Her mind coursed with the thought of what would happen if they got to Julia… to her daughter, and her blood began to boil. She ran as fast as her body would let her up to Julia and stood in between her and the men._

_"Touch her and you die." Maia growled. The men screamed loudly at her sudden appearance and fled down the stairs._

_ "Leave. This. House." Maia growled maliciously at all the men in the house. They all screamed and ran out the door, falling over each other, Mary being the first out the door. Once they were all gone, Maia turned to look at Julia. _

_"Mother!" Julia exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her tightly. "I was so scared!" she cried._

_"It's ok Julia. It's ok." Maia said. She faintly heard the sound of the priest giving orders to burn the house. As she heard them all run to get the things to burn the house, Maia detached herself from the girl and looked at her. "Go pack your things Julia, but only the necessities. We have to leave, now." She nodded and ran back to her room. Maia ran back down the stairs to here Jonathan was. She put a hand over his heart and didn't feel a beat. Maia quickly became panicked and unhooked the necklace, all of her demonic features coming back. She quickly bet into her wrist, drawing blood. She held her wrist to his lips and made blood poor down his throat. She waited for something to happen. But it didn't. _

_"Why, why aren't you waking up?" Maia cried. _

_"Aw. Poor little Maia. Crying over a weak, pathetic human." An evil sounding voice laughed from the doorway. "You can't bring back the dead little Maia." Maia froze at the sound of the voice. 'That… that voice…' she slowly looked up._

_"Uncle Edward…" Maia said with fear in her voice._

_"You are very hard to find, little Maia. It's taken me 173 years to find you again." The man laughed evilly and slowly stalked closer to her. "And I thought you died with you brothers." He growled and Maia slowly stood on shaky legs._ _"And imagine my surprise, when I find you in a little settlement with an old witch."_ _He grabbed her by her hair and made her look into his light blue eyes that resembled her parents and brothers eyes. "And then when they take the old hag away, I expect it to be easy to find then kill you, but I could never pick up your sent, thanks to that key of yours. Why won't you just die?" He whispered narrowing his eyes, and threw her into the wall, leaving an indention. She cried out in pain as she slid to the floor. _

_"You…y-you told turned Anna Beth in?" Maia coughed. _

_"Aw, yes! I forgot you didn't know. Yes, I turned the old hag in, but that's not all I did." He laughed happily. "I told the towns people that there were demons in the woods. Two boys and a little girl. Oh, yes, I could have killed all of you myself, but I wanted you to suffer, to be killed by the very thing you loved. Then when your brothers came into the town to get your dress for your little birthday present, I pointed them out to the people and watched as they killed you and your brothers." He stopped and growled. "Or at least, I thought they killed you." Then he laughed. "You wouldn't believe how angry I was when I found you, 64 years later, not even five miles from where I thought you died." He walked over to her and picked her up by her hair again. _

_"Why…Why did you kill them? My parents and brother." She chocked out._

_"Why? You dare ask me why!" He hissed at her. "My brother was a fool." He began. "Marring a tramp of a demon, a demon who loved humans, it was disgusting." He growled. "It was bad enough that he had two impure brats as children, but then allowing a filthy mutt from the street like you into the family, well that was the last straw. I still remember the first day I saw you on the street. White hair," He scoffed, "White hair means you don't belong, that you are an outcast, that you are unwanted. And yet that wife of his talked my brother into allowing you to stay at his home, too be treated like you were equal to us. I could never let such disgrace continue on." He pulled at her hair tighter. "So, I gave them a choice. Throw you out back on the street, or die." He smiled slightly. "They fought, but I won. Then when I try to find you brats, you're gone. Took me a while to find out that you had gone to the new world." He laughed. "And once I got here it was the easiest thing in the world to fine you. But I suppose you can't trust humans to do a demon's work, and this time I won't fail."_

_ "Get away from my mother!" Julia cried from the top of the stairs. 'NO! Julia!' Maia thought with fear. Edward looked up and looked at Julia with a confused expression, which turned into a look of hatred. _

_"Mother?" He growled angrily. "Of all the disgraces that you have bestowed on my family, this has to be the worst." His hand pulled at her hair tighter. "A half-bread child?" he yelled. He threw her again and ran up the steps to Julia. He picked her up by the neck, but stopped when he smelt her. "Aw, no, she is human." He laughed. "For that, I'll make your death less painful." _

_"NO!" Maia yelled jumping up and rushing towards Julia, but it was too late, he snapped her neck and she crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Maia felt her heart break, and her blood boil. Her eye's turned blood red with anger. "How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled with tremendous anger, transforming into her true form and, taking him by surprise, tacked him, tarring at his throat. She knew he was screaming in pain, but she didn't care. Faintly, she heard the sound of the men coming back, and the sound of crackling fire. He threw her off, transforming himself into black wolf, larger than she was, with a bloody throat stocked towards her. He jumped, and caught Maia with his claw. Maia backed up slowly; purposely giving him the idea he was going to overpower her. He jumped again, but Maia was quicker and dodged him, twisting and locked onto his throat again. He howled in pain, shaking her off and backing away. The house began to glow red as the fire spread throughout it._

_'I'll be back, little Maia. And I will make you pay for everything you have done.' He growled at her and turned quickly and ran through the burning door. She transformed back into her human form, her hair and her arm covered in blood. She fell to her knees and sobbed as the beautiful house she call home burned down, along with the two lifeless people she love with all her heart. _

_Mai woke up when a hand touch her head. She slowly opened her eyes and they widened in surprise at what she saw. "…Naru?" she whispered, but when looking closer at the handsome, smiling face, realized it wasn't him. "You're not Naru…"'No, it's not Naru, his eyes are to light. But he looks a lot like George… but it can't be him.' He looked at her in confusion. She just shook her head. "Who are you?" she asked. _

_"Who do you think I am?" He laughed light heartedly._

_"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Mai said with a ghost of a smile. 'He even acts like George.'_

_ "My name is Eugene, but you can call me Gene. I'm 'Naru's' twin brother." He laughed again. _

_"Naru has a brother?" Mai exclaimed surprised as she sat up. Gene just grinned and nodded. 'Something is strange about him.' She realized it suddenly. 'A spirit…' _

_"You're dead…" Mai muttered out loud. His grin turned sad and he nodded his head. "Why are you still here?"_

_"My body hasn't been found." He said simply._

_"Maybe I can help. If you know where you are, I can-"_

_"No." he cut her off. "I want my brother to find me. He's been looking for so long now…I don't want his efforts to be wasted." She looked at him and nodded. "But, I do want you to help him." _

_"I'm afraid that's impossible." She said looking down. "When the case is over, he will leave." She whispered. 'And so will everyone else.' She thought to herself. Suddenly, Gene started to laugh. _

_"I don't think that will be a problem." His laugh softened to a light chuckle. "He is beyond curious about you. I don't have a doubt in my mind that he will offer you a job." She smirked._

_"If that happens then I'll definitely take the job."_

_"And also… I don't want you to tell him you know about me." She just nodded in agreement. _

_"Thank you Mai." Her eyes began to drop and she suddenly felt tired again._

_"Go back to sleep Mai." Was the last thing she heard._

Mai sat up in her bed and looked at her clock. "4 o'clock." She muttered to herself. She felt tears streak down her face as her dream rushed back to her. She brought her knee's up and laid her forehead on them, tears falling fast down her face. She clutched her key that was still on the golden chain.

"I'm so sorry Jonathan… Julia. I couldn't protect you…It's all my fault." She cried.

~Time Skip~

"Morning." Mai said with as much enthusiasm and normalcy as she could as she walked into her classroom. Most days it was easy, pretending to be a normal human, but after that dream, it was a wonder she didn't just stay home and sob. She had contemplated going to school that day or just calling in sick, but in the end, she decided to go to school, seeing as she could only miss so many days.

"Mai! Thank goodness you're ok!" Michiru and Keiko ran toward her. "We heard something happened at the old school building."

"What? What happened?" Mai questioned shocked.

"The building collapsed even more last night." Keiko said.

"Was anyone hurt?" Mai asked worried. Keiko shook her head and Mai sighed in relief. "How do you guys know what happened?"

"Kuroda told us. She has been bragging to the whole class all morning." Keiko said pointing to Kuroda who was currently telling her story to a group of students.

"And you will never guess what happened to us! Kazuya call us up out of know where! We talked for like ten minutes!" Mai gasped and looked back at Keiko.

"You talked to Naru?"

"Ya, last night." Michiru said.

"He's been missing since yesterday afternoon! What did you talk about?" Mai demanded.

"Um… this and that. H-He asked us what we knew about the old school house." Keiko stuttered.

"He asked a lot of questions about Kuroda too." Michiru put in. 'What is Naru up to.' Mai thought just as the school bell rung.

"Oh there you are Kuroda, Mai; you are both wanted in the principal's office." The teacher said as he walked into the classroom.

Kuroda and Mai stood in front of the principal's office. Mai opened the door. 'Naru! And Masako, Hōshō, Ayako, and John… what is everyone doing here?'

"Ok, this makes up who has been involved with the case." Naru said as Mai and Kuroda sat down. "This will only take a few minutes." He closed the currents and the whole room got dark. Mai could still see everything that was happening in the room. She watched as Naru pushed a button on the machine that sat on the principles desk and a red blinking light filled the room.

"Everyone, focus on the light. Now control your breathing so it is in sync with the light. Very slowly, relax your shoulders." He said.

'Is he trying to hypnotize us? Oh, please.' Mai thought with a scoff. 'I'll just pretend…'

"Now start counting your breaths…breathe deep…nice." His voice said soothingly.

'He really does have a luring voice.' Mai thought as she lessoned. "Tonight, a chair in the old schoolhouse will move."

'A chair, what does a chair have to do with anything?' Mai thought confused.

"Tomorrow we will meet in the old Laboratory." As soon as it started and Naru opened the currents, filling the room with light again.

"That's all I need. Thank you for your cooperation." Naru said.

"I'm sleepy." Hōshō said standing up rubbing his eyes.

"Me to." Ayako agreed.

"Hey Naru! Where did you go yesterday?" Mai asked catching up with him.

"Nowhere special." He said.

"So what was with that light?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to class?" He asked avoiding her question.

"I'm not too worried about it." she replied.

"So you are skipping class because you want to be stupid?" He teased with a smirk.

'Why you little…' she thought. She watched as he walked out the door of the school. 'Of all the people…' she sighed. 'Gene…Naru is here looking for Gene…I wonder what happened.' Mai thought back to the smile Gene gave her. 'I wish… I wish I could get Naru to smile.' She thought with a small smile when she imagined Naru smiling but blushed when she realized what she had thought. 'Why do I keep thinking things like this? I mean he looks like my brother, and even if Oliver and I weren't related by blood, it is still weird! But he acts nothing like him, and he doesn't look exactly like him either… his eyes are too dark blue, and his hair is a bit lighter. And his voice…it's so much more alluring than Oliver's… That doesn't mean I'm in love with him… right?' She frowned and shook her head. 'I can't be in love… I'll just be hurt again, one way or another, I'm always left alone…' she thought as her Uncle's words flashed through her mind. '…_You don't belong, you are an outcast, you are unwanted.' _she down casted her eyes. 'He is right…I am unwanted…I don't belong with anyone, or in any place…I'll forever be alone.' She thought miserablyand turned to go back to class.

**End of chapter **

** I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill Julia and Jonathan…**

**as you saw, Mary and all the 'bad people' did not die, but there is a reason, that shall not be explained for a while. You also might have noticed Mai's Uncle Edward saying she was not of his family, and she is not. Her parents adopted her off of the streets when she was little and Oliver and George became her step brothers. ****_She was in no way retated to Oliver and George._**

**Well thats all for now Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can! :)**

**~Alice**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Hey! Long time no see! Please don't hate me for not updating sooner. Some personal matters went on between my last update and now, but everything is ok now! I love all your reviews and i hope you will continue to review! So here is Chapter 13!**

The sun was setting as Mai walked up to the black van where Naru was sitting; listening to some audio. An image of Naru smiling popped into her head as she looked at his face and she shook her head blushing. 'No! Why do I keep thinking of that?' Mai sighed and looked away. 'It's not as though anything like that can even happen.' Naru looked up at her.

"Were you the one that set up the microphone on the second floor?" he asked.

"Oh, ya. We were getting good video in there, but I thought we should have a microphone also, just in case." Mai said looking back at him.

"Well, you did an excellent job Mai. We got some very interesting noises." Naru said turning back to his laptop. Mai felt a bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach at his praising words and a small smile broke out across her face as she 'hummed' in acknowledgement.

"Good-day Mai." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see John approaching them.

"Oh, hey John." Mai said surprised.

"Good, now we can get started." Naru said standing.

"A chair… and a camera…" Mai muttered to herself as John set up the camera. "Hey Naru, what are you setting up over there?" she asked as she turned towards him.

"It's a radar." He stated simply.

"I thought they only used those things on airplanes. So why do you have one?" Mai asked tilting her head in confusion.

"If I told you it wouldn't work." He answered.

"But I'm still your assistant right?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That's right, you are. So take some of that plywood and start boarding up the windows and doors in that room." He said holding up a hammer to her. Mai narrowed her eyes and took it.

'What's his problem? Does he have to keep me in the dark about everything?' she shouted in her mind as she hammered the nails into the wall. Her anger was rising dramatically. 'I mean really, I've done nothing but help him! Does he still not trust me enough to at least tell me what is going on?' The wood began to crack under the presser of the hammer, until a loud 'boom' sounded. Mai was brought out of her thoughts and focused in on what she had done to find her hand and hammer gone straight through the wood. 'Whoops.' she pulled her hand out of the wood.

"Um… Mai, are you ok?" She heard a soft voice from behind. '…Crap…' She slowly turned to see John there with a shocked, almost frightened look on his face.

"O-Oh hey John!" Mai laughed nervously putting the hand with the hammer behind her back. "Y-Ya I'm ok! Just a little stressed…" He looked at the hole in the wood and back to her.

"I can see that…" he said raising an eyebrow. Mai just laughed and scratched her head. "Need some help?" He asked. Mai nodded and he picked up a hammer and started on the opposite side of the wall. Mai picked up another plank of wood and covered the spot with the hole in it.

~Time Skip!~

"Thanks for helping John." Mai said as they finished boarding up the room. She slumped against the wood and sighed. Naru had come back just as John helped her finish and was kneeling over his computer, typing.

"Glad I could help!" He said with a smile. Before Mai could say anything else, a marker was shoved in her face by Naru.

"Both of you take this and sign your names on the boards." He said in his cold voice.

~Time Skip… Again!~

"Ok that was the last one." Mai sighed as she and John finished signing their names, Naru tapped a piece of paper on the wall.

"Now, both of you sign your names on this piece of paper. When you are done you can do home." Naru said as he turned and began walked away.

"So, I assume there is a point to all this?" Mai said as she signed the white paper.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mai shouted angrily but Naru was already out of sight. 'After all this and he still won't tell me what is going on!' she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Kazuya knows what his is doing and I trust his judgment so, maybe we should just sleep on it and find out tomorrow." John said standing behind her.

"Ya I know, but I'm tired of being left in the dark!" she huffed again.

~Time skip~

"I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking about this…" Mai sighed as she walked towards the old school building. 'Maybe it is better that I didn't sleep…' she thought as her mind went back to all the dreams she had been having. She looked up at the six o'clock sky. 'With the way the dreams have been going, that means I'll dream of Lewis next…' Mai's eyes dulled and she sighed again, looking back in front of her. Her breathing caught when she saw who was standing with crutches by Naru. She smiled slightly. 'Speak of the devil…'(A/N: No pun intended :P Ya know, because she is a demon and all… oh, you got that? And it wasn't funny? Well anyway back to the story!) 'But… it's not really Lewis. What was his name…Lin? Ya it was definitely Lin. Oh well this will be fun. The last time I saw him he ended up in the hospital! Just great!'

"Mai, what are you doing here so early?" Naru asked turning around.

"I… I couldn't sleep because I was up all night thinking about the experiment." Mai said walking up.

"You'll have to wait a bit more. Everyone will be here soon." Naru said turning back to his equipment. Mai just nodded and turned toward the brown eye's that were glaring at her.

"A-Are you feeling better?" Mai stuttered nervously. He didn't respond and kept glaring at her. She gulped. 'Yep …definitely not Lewis.'

~Lots of time skips this chapter~

They all stood in front of the boarded up room. 'It's weird… seeing their faces in one place…' Mai thought looking at all the faces that filled the room. 'Oliver, Anna, Mason, Madison, John, and Lewis…' Mai was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard the monk and Ayako taunting Naru. She looked back to Naru to see him standing in front of her. John walked over and stood by her and Lin lifted up a tape recorder.

"Now will you two please confirm that the paper you signed yesterday hasn't been tampered with." Mai and John looked over to the paper.

"Looks good to me. What about you John?" Mai asked.

"It's fine." He stated. Lin put the tape recorder down.

"Ok." Naru said lifting the crow bar. In a few seconds the planks blocking the door where gone. They all began to walk into the room. Mai gasped.

"Oh my Lord." John muttered as they all stared at the chair that was on its back in the back of the room. "The chair…It's moved."

"Indeed it has." Naru said.

"So what exactly does this prove?" Ayako asked.

"I would like to thank all of you for your cooperation. I'll be finishing this case up today." Naru declared.

"So let me get this straight, you are claiming to have solved this case again?" Ayako asked condescendingly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"The ground sinking?"

"Yes. All of the problems the principle originally brought to my attention can be explained by subsidence."

"Oh ya? Then what about the disturbances that we saw the day before yesterday?" Monk asked crossing his arms.

"Those where form a poltergeist."

"You aren't making any since!" the Monk shouted.

"Well what else can he do? It's not like he can do anything can exorcise it." Ayako muttered. "Right?"

"There is no need for an exorcism." He said and turned to the camera that had recorded the room overnight. "Watch this and you'll see." They all turned to watch the recorded footage on the monitor. The chair sat in the middle of the room until it suddenly began to shake and was thrown against the back wall. Mai gasped in surprise.

'But…that's not possible… there are no spirits here… so how did…' Mai thought as fear swept into her.

"That's obviously a poltergeist!"

"Humans are to blame for fifty present of reported poltergeist in one year."

"You mean like a prank? But no one could have gotten in the room!" Mai exclaimed.

"That's true. We did seal the room off. I even had John and Mai sign their names on each panel to make sure no one tampered with it."

"This only proves that I was right!" Kuroda shouted.

"I placed a hypnotic suggestion into everyone's mind yesterday that this chair would move before we got here this evening." Naru revealed.

"In the principal's office." Mai stated. Naru looked over at her and nodded.

"So far this method hasn't failed me and I have no reason to believe it will today."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that no one got in here." Mai said.

"Poltergeist are a form of laten mental powers. Often by people that have a subconscious craving for attention. When stress is introduced a self-defense type meconium reacts on the brain. Hypnotic suggestion can become a reality in these situations."

'Craving attention… then it can really only be one person.' Mai thought as she looked at Kuroda, as did all the others in the room.

"So…you're saying that I'm responsible for all this?" Kuroda uttered through shaking lips. Naru walked over and stood in front of her.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were trying to impress me. For example, you claimed to see spirits who were still her from the war. However, there is no evidence that this area was bombed in the war, or of this building being used as a hospital. In fact, there was never a hospital built on this land period. That means that you were either mistaken or you were intentionally lying to me and the others." He said.

"I'm not a liar!"

"At first I thought you were just pretending to be spiritually sensitive. So when things started happening that could only be explained as a poltergeist, I became quite perplexed. My scientific experiments and Miss Hara's physic readings both came up clean. We concluded there were no spirits. This means that the haunting was of human origin. Poltergeist activity is often caused by children in their early teens. There are numerous cases including teenage girls in particular. It's a form of Psychokinetsis that can occur during times of great stress." Kuroda looked down and started to shake as Naru continued. "Ever since middle school, you were known by your peers to be sensitive to spirits. But once it was proven by me that the strange phenomenon that was happening here was in fact due to subsidence, you naturally lost any faith you had in your own physic abilities. This caused you immense anxiety because this went against your own beliefs. Although you could see the merit of my experiments, you still wanted to believe that spirits were to blame. You told yourself that there was no other way. You simply couldn't face the truth." As Naru finished, Kuroda began to cry.

"You had no idea you did it…wow." Hōshō said looking in pity at the girl.

"I firmly believe that you are a laten physic Kuroda." Naru said kindly.

"And that means…"

"A laten physic is someone that has supernatural abilities. She is not aware of it, but she has some level of PK." He said and then turned to Mai. "I'll say this for your sake Mai, PK. is shortened for Psychokinetsis."

"Thank you, I'm so grateful!" Mai said sarcastically.

"She believed that there had to be spirits present in order to attract the attention of those around her, in order to be who she was." Kuroda looked down again so to not have to meet eye contact with anyone.

"…I can understand. It's natural really." Mai said as everyone turned to her. "I mean, everyone wants to believe that they are special in some way. A desire to stand out from the crowd and be unique as a person. Like a talent or just the hope that you are recognized as an honest and kind person. In your case Kuroda, I would imagine it's your ability to communicate with spirits." Mai said as she looked over to Kuroda and gave her a friendly smile, which Kuroda returned happily.

"So does that explanation satisfy everyone?" Naru asked after a short pause.

"Not quite. By that account, her elevated stress levels came after you gave us that theory about ground subsidence or whatever it was. What about me getting stuck in that room? Or the video being erased? Explain that!" Ayako exclaimed.

"The reason you were trapped in that room is simple. There was a nail sticking out from the floor. I noticed it that day, but didn't mention it because I didn't feel it was necessary at the time." Naru explained.

"So… that means someone did that on purpose?" Ayako said shocked and turned to Kuroda angrily. "Was it you?"

"You were just trying to get back a little at her. After all she had verbally attacked you outside just moments before." Naru stated.

"And the video? What about it?"

"It was intentionally erased. When you became trapped in the room, we all ran from the base to your aide. There was plenty of time for someone to slip in her and erase the tape without ever being seen."

"So then what do we do now? The principal hired all of us to get this place ready so they can continue the construction." Monk asked.

"I plan to report the following story to the principal. The old school house was haunted by those who died here during the war. They have all been exorcised and the building is now clean of any paranormal activity. That sound ok, Kuroda?" Naru finished. Kuroda smile softly and gave a small nod.

"That is very kind of you Naru, but will you really lie to the principal? He should know the real story." Masako said.

"Kuroda is doing an excellent job suppressing her feeling now. I don't think it is necessary to embarrass her any further." Naru said kindly.

'Wow… Naru…' Mai though with a smile. But when she looked at him her eye's widened in shock.

"Ah~, I never knew you were so sensitive. Do you have a girl friend?" Ayako said almost falling all over Naru.

'Ok, that is just weird. I'm now scarred for life. Anna… and Oliver… that is just not right.' Mai thought, almost throwing up a little in her mouth.

"I'm not sure I fully understand your question."

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Even if you are a little young…" Ayako smiled flirtingly.

"Although I appreciate by your offer, I must decline. I'm to use to looking at myself in the mirror." Naru said with a smirk. With that, everyone else in the room broke out laughing.

"Ok, whatever, now let's get serious and decide who is going to take credit for the job!" Ayako exclaimed embarrassed.

"Everyone contributed equally, is that ok with everyone?" Naru asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "And Mai-"

"I already know boss!" Mai said with a smile.

"Alright, Lin let's start breaking camp."

"Right."

Mai watched as Monk and Ayako walked away bantering, with John and Masako ahead. She smiled softly at the sight. 'They're all here now… well almost all. The only ones that are missing are George…and Julia.' Mai though sadly. Footsteps came up behind her and she turned to see Naru. He took the piece of equipment she had been carrying and put it into the van.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class?" He asked.

"I was going to help you pack up everything! After all you are still my boss for the next few minutes." Mai replied happily.

"I can handle it. Why don't you head back to class? I don't want you to plummet even deeper to the depths of dumb." He said with his back turned to her.

"You just love putting me down don't you? I'm a lot smarter than you think Naru." Mai exclaimed angrily, turning on her heel and stomped her way back her school. "See you later, Jerk Face!" she called over her shoulder. 'I can't believe how cold he is! And he didn't ask me to stay as his assistant so how am I supposed to help him find Gene? Great, just great!'

Mai looked out the window of her second period class. Right outside the window was the old school building. Suddenly everything started to shake. Mai's eyes widened in realization of what was happening. The old school house's windows shattered and everything began to break and fall apart. All the students crowded around the window, wide eyed and mouth gapping, watching as the building plummeted to the ground.

~A few days later~

**"Attention, Taniyama Mai, there is a phone call for you in the office."** The loud speaker sounded. Mai got up and walked to the office in confusion.

'I wonder who could be calling me.' She thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mai." A happy grin graced Mai's face as she heard the 'Greater-than-thou', narcissistic voice reply.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Naru?" she said as politely (more like sarcastically) as she could.

"Your fee." He answered.

"My what?"

"The money that you earned while working as my assistant." He replied. "I'll be sending the check out today so you should get it soon. Also I was wondering if your school would allow you to have a job. If you are interested, I have a position open for you. It's just office work, but it would be good experience for you." As Naru finished, a full blown smile broke out across Mai's face.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Mai exclaimed happily. 'Well Gene, I guess you were right.' Mai thought.

"Then come down to my office to fill out some paper work. And thanks for all your help. You were an excellent assistant. I'll be seeing you soon."

! Last Time Skip!

Mai sighed as she fell back against her door. By the time she had filled out all the paperwork for Naru, it had gotten to be after nine. Sluggishly, she kicked off her shoes and stumbled into her room. Plopping down on her bed, she put her head in her hands as her mind replayed everything that had gone on these past few days.

'What is going on?' she thought to herself as the biggest question played on her mind. 'Why am I meeting people that look so much like the people I knew a long time ago!' she sighed and her hands reached down and started to play with the key that hug around her neck. 'I mean what, are they reincarnated?' she sighed. 'No, demons and witches can't be reincarnated, so that doesn't explain why Ayako looks like Anna Beth, Naru looks like Oliver... and Gene looks like George. But then there is John, Hōshō, and Masako… Is it just a coincidence that they look like them? Is it just some weird twist of fate that I'm meeting them all like this…' she ran her fingers through her hair. 'And on top of all this, now I'm looking for two humans! Kenji and now Gene… what is going on with that anyway? If Naru is looking for his brother, why is he running his own business? Why is he not going out and trying to find him? Something tells me that I don't have all the facts about this.' Mai lay back in her bed. 'And I still can't find Kenji. He must be over 40 by now… I have to find him though; if I don't… then I will have failed Lewis more than I already have.'

**Yay! I finished Mai's first case with Naru and the others! I should be able to update soon and i hope you forgive me for not updating for so long.:D**

**~Alice**


	15. Chapter 14

**…Hey everyone~ long time no see! Ok look I am really sorry. Ya see me and my family have finally gotten settled in our new home and right now I don't have internet except for on my phone and I don't know how to update things from there. So sorry, and ya I know its not a very good excuse… But hey, I got a Beta! The wonderful Alexkitkat is now my Beta!**

**Ok so first off I'd like to answer some questions. I've been meaning to but… I have a short attention span and forget to do a lot of stuff… so anyway!**

**Kagome Purehear: No, Gene is not George. They are just look a lot alike, just like Naru looks like Oliver. :)**

**Guest: Yes I will continue this story. I can guarantee that this story will be continued to the Blood Stained Labyrinth case. I actually began thinking of doing this story while re-watching that episode and I was like 'What if this happened instead…' and this story was kind of built off of that idea! :) so yes you can be expecting quite a bit more for this story! And also no lessoned is not a word you are right. I just… I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote that. :P**

**thevaheeshini: I most likely won't explain Kenji (Or Kenny) and how she knew him and Lewis until the Christmas Episode :P sorry but you will have to wait a bit!**

**TheUnquietDead: No, Yasu won't look like a male Julia, but that would be interesting if he did though! But the reason he won't look like Julia is because Julia is Jonathan's sister so she would most likely look like Jonathan. Therefore, if Yasa was a male Julia then he would have to look like John. And truthfully I don't know how Yasu will relate to Mai's past right now… I'll think of something :p. But as far as Julia goes I do have an idea for her but… you will just have to see what that is ;)**

**LadyPsyco16: I like the time skips too! XD I'm glad I'm not the only one!**

**Before I get to the story I would just like to say thank you all for reading this story. I honesty did not think that so many people would like this story! I started this just as a "What if this happened.." story from a idea I had after watching an episode and now I have 120 reviews, 56 favorites, 84 follows, and 10,862 views! I am so happy that so many people have read this story. I love all of your reviews and it really just warms my heart to know how nice so many people are. So thank you all so much and I wish everyone of you all the happiness in the world! :)**

**Also thanks again to my Beta Alex!**

**P.S I don't own Ghost hunt!**

**Ok that's all for now, on to the story!**

July

Monday

Day 1

"Wow, what a cool house!" Mai exclaimed as she and Naru made their way to the front door. Mai gasped as a feeling of foreboding and utter sadness washed over her. She felt sick to her stomach and gulped, her face turning pale. She stopped for a moment, but continued after taking a moment to compose herself. They reached the door and rang the doorbell. Not too long after, Noriko, the woman who came to the office with the case three days ago, opened the door. She wore a light colored long skirt and a light blue blouse. She smiled when she saw them and quickly let them in. 'The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.' Mai thought looking around in wonder, but the feeling here only became stronger with every step she took. The woman led them to the living room where another woman and a child were waiting. As they took their seats, she began to speak.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you out here like this; it's quite a drive from the city." She said. "This is my sister in law Kana and my niece Ayami." She said gesturing to the other two. Kana bowed and Ayami looked at us with a small smile. In her arms she held a blond haired doll that had its eyes closed. Mai stiffened and her eyes narrowed at the doll. 'There is something wrong with that doll. It has… something in it.' Mai thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naru look at her but then turned his eyes back towards the people. "My brother's on a business trip overseas right now so it's just us three girls." She said and down casted her eyes. "As you can imagine we are all pretty frightened." Noriko said and Kana stepped forward.

"I like to speak with your boss." She said rudely. Mai smirked and watched Naru out of the corner of her eye.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I own the company." He said smoothly. Kana looked in surprise at him.

"Oh I had…" Kana trailed off then crossed her arms and continued. "So anyway, what are we looking at? Do you honestly believe we have a ghost?"

"We will explore all options in our investigations." He replied. Mai smiled but suddenly the ominous feeling washed over her again, but this time stronger and she did her best to conceal the look of surprise and uneasiness from her face. She looked down at the doll in Ayami's hands again. 'This has something to do with the doll… but there is something else to this house…'

Time skip~

Mai watched as Lin and Naru connected all the cords to the monitors. Well…more like Lin connected everything and Naru… supervised.

"How is the setup of the equipment looking?"

"All audio and video are transmitting clearly." Lin replied in his monotone voice. Mai smirked as she watched the two work.

"Well, nice to see you all again." A voice said from behind them. Mai turned and saw Hōshō, otherwise known as Monk, and Ayako standing in the door way with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Monk!" Mai smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

"I see you are overdoing it with all the technology again." Ayako said smugly as she walked over to the monitors. "Let me see." Not two seconds later she crossed her arms and sighed. "It's obviously the work of an Earth spirit."

"I…I don't know." Mai said looking at the floor. "It seems like there is something… more here. Something we don't know." Mai said and realized that everyone was looking at her in surprise. She gulped and raised her hands in defense. "Of course I could be way off. I-I'm going to take a quick look around." She said as she quickly left the room. 'Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut for once?' she thought to herself with a sigh. Walking towards the stairs she met Noriko with a tray of cake and tea.

"Hello Mai, I was just taking some snacks up to Ayami, would you like to join me?" Noriko asked with a smile.

"I'd love to!" Mai replied happily as she followed Noriko up the stairs. "Ayami is such a cute little girl! If you had to say, does she take more after her mother or her father?" Mai asked.

"Hm… probably her mother."

"Really? Because she doesn't look like Kana at all."

"Well, that's because Kana is not Ayami's birth mother. My brother had her with his previous wife." Noriko said as she walked down the hallway of the second floor and stopped at a door.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"Don't worry about it!" Noriko said with a smile as she opened the door. "Ayami, lunch time! Mai is here, too!"

"Hi Ayami, hope you're hungry!" Mai said as she walked in the room with Noriko. Ayami sat on the floor and looked up with wide eyes. "She is adorable!" Ayami got up and walked over to Mai with the doll in her hands.

"Nice to meet you." She said holding up the dolls arm. Mai smiled down at the girl before shaking hands with the doll.

"Hello, and you are?"

"Minnie." Ayami said.

"Ayami, your new book, do you like it?" Noriko asked. Just as the words came out of her mouth, Ayami froze, like she had been paralyzed and then slowly backed away. A sudden negative feeling surrounded Mai and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Noriko asked.

"Why… why don't you have some food." Mai said with a small forced smile. 'What…What was that? I feel sick to my stomach.' She thought uneasily. Ayami turned and walked back to her book.

"I'm not hungry."

Time Skip'

The red light flashed slowly from the machine as Noriko, Ayami, and Kana watched.

"Focus your eyes on the light" Naru said in a smooth voice. "try to match your breathing to the glow of the light. Nice… and slow. Tonight a vase will move. A small glass vase to be exact. It will be sitting on the table that's in front of you now." As Naru finished Mai flicked on the lights, breaking the trance the three people were in. "that is all for now. Please try to spend your evening as you would any normal night. Kana the keys?"

"Oh right…" she said getting up but froze along with Noriko and Ayami when she saw what was in Naru's hand. A glass vase.

'The suggestion worked.' Thought Mai. Once they had left, Mai took a piece of chalk and drew a circle around the glass vase. 'So then if a human is the cause of this, the vase will move. And if it doesn't move, the cause is unknown.'

Time skip to 12 at night.

"Any movement?" Naru asked.

"Not yet." Lin replied. There was silence through the house until the door flew open revealing Kana.

"Come quickly!" she said panting. She led them up the stairs to Ayami's room. Mai gasped at what she saw. Every piece of furniture was out of place, turned this way or that. "I came up here to put Ayami to bed when I found all the furniture like this!" she said

"Everything is moved away from the wall." Mai said shocked as she looked around.

"What's going on? I thought you people were supposed to stop these kinds of things from happening!" Kana said angrily.

"Are you sure the little girl didn't do this?" Ayako asked.

"There is no way she is that strong!" Mai said.

"Your right." Monk said as he bent down closer to the ground. "The rug was moved as well. Even I don't have that kind of strength."

"I agree." Naru said. "If there's a human capable of this, I'd love to meet him."

"I was merely throwing the option out there." Ayako said crossing her arms.

"It wasn't Ayami." Ayami said in a small voice. Mai looked at the girl fondly and patted her on the head.

"We believe you." Mai said with a smile. Suddenly, a scream tore through the air. They all ran downstairs and into the living room where Noriko was. She was frozen in shock.

"Noriko, what's wrong?" Mai asked and gasped at what she saw. The furniture in this room was turned upside down.

"Classic poltergeist activity." Monk said.

"It's a simple Earth spirit!" Ayako said dramatically. "I'll have it driven out of the house by tomorrow morning, you'll see. Good night everyone." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Where does she get her confidence?" Mai muttered to herself.

"What's up Naru? Care to share with the rest of us?"

"Don't you think it's a little strange to get a response like this so quickly?" He said looking back at Monk. "Normally, paranormal phenomenon tends to have an aversion to outsiders. Usually, any signs of a haunting back off in the first twenty four hours of an investigation."

"This is more like full on hatred." Monk said.

"You thinking the same thing I am?"

"Ya, the house is aware of our being here and it's quickly becoming angry with us. So if you couple that with these increasingly bold attempts to scare us off, we are dealing with a poltergeist that means business." Monk concluded.

"We may have a hard time with this one." Naru said. "Ayami's bed room and the living room are off limits until the completion of the investigation."

"She can sleep in my room." Noriko said and Naru nodded.

'Something tells me that this is only the beginning.' Mai thought looking at Ayami.

Time Skip!

Day 2

Tuesday

Mai stood close to the door as the others crowded around the monitor to watch Ayako preform the prayer in Ayami's room.

"I stand here today to beseech the Gods. I call upon them to descend from the heavens and join us were no Gods dwell to end this endless suffering. I ask that my humble plea be heard to reclaim peace among the spirits that are trapped in this haunted place." Her voice said through the speakers. Mai flinched as the pain began to form in her head and chest. After a while she finally finished and walked back to the base room with a smirk on her face.

"Well that should do it. Sometimes I even amaze myself!" Ayako laughed gloatingly.

Time Skip

Night

"Here you go Naru, the temperature rundown of all the rooms." Mai said handing the clip board to Naru.

"Ayami's room is a few degrees cooler than the rest." Naru said looking at the data before turning back to the computer and typing something in. "The house itself looks to be sound. All the floors are flat. There is no sign of subterranean water lock so the ground is solid." Mai quietly nodded. Naru turned to look back at her. "What do you think is going on?" He asked and Mai looked away.

"I…I think there are ghosts here and I think the ghosts are very sad and upset. I also think that there were a lot of sad things that happened here, and they have to do with children…" Mai trailed off. All was quiet until Mai looked back up with a small smile and scratched the back of her head. "But then again what do I know! I'm just guessing." Naru raised an eyebrow.

"That was pretty specific for a guess." He said accusingly. Mai gulped.

"W-well…" she began but stopped when she smelt smoke. "Smoke?" she muttered to herself. Naru was about to ask what she was talking about when a frightened scream rang out. Mai ran out the door with Naru close on her heels.

"What the-" Naru said as they entered the kitchen to see flames shooting out of the stove.

"Kana!" Mai yelled pulling the woman back just as the flame lashed out, nearly hitting her.

"The flames just started shooting out of nowhere!" Kana screamed.

"Both of you get back! Monk, we need help!" Naru yelled.

Time skip

Monk got a fire extinguisher and put out the flame. Noriko consoled a crying Kana. Everyone sat in silence and Mai looked up, feeling something staring at her. There out the window was a small dark figure staring creepily at them. She gasped when it suddenly disappeared.

"Naru, there is someone out there!" Mai yelled and he quickly made his way to the window and looked out.

"Are you sure." He asked looking back at her.

"Yes! Someone was looking through the window. It looked like… a little kid."

Time skip

"Ok, Minnie, time for me to tuck you in." Ayami said in the darkness of her room. Mai, Naru, Monk, and Noriko watched from the outside. Just as she was placing the blanket over Minnie, Noriko turned on the lights.

"Ayami, were you just outside?" Noriko asked walking over to Ayami and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"No." she replied.

"Mai saw someone looking through the kitchen window. Now I'm not angry, I just want to know if it was you." Noriko said softly.

"I wasn't!" Ayami insisted.

"Are you telling the truth?" Ayami shook Noriko's hands off her shoulders and backed away.

"I am! Ayami didn't do it!" she yelled. A loud banging sound rang overhead and the house began to shake. 'What's happening?' Mai thought. "Ayami didn't do it… Stop it!" she screamed. Mai heard the groaning of wood and suddenly she saw the book shelf just behind Noriko begin to fall.

"Noriko watch out!" Mai yelled and raced over to her. Just as the shelf was about to land on Noriko, Mai grabbed her and covered her with her body. The shelf hit Mai hard and continued to push down, almost as if someone was pushing it from the other side. Noriko looked up at Mai who was barring the weight of the book shelf on her shoulders, holding it up so it wouldn't crush them both.

"Mai!" Monk shouted as he and Naru ran over and forced the shelf off of her and back against the wall. Mai felt the pressure lift off of her as she stood up straight and looked down at Noriko with a worried expression.

"Noriko, are you alright?" Mai asked. Noriko didn't answer her, only starred in shock, as did the others in the room.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you." Noriko said slowly after coming out of her shock.

"Mai, are you hurt?" Monk asked looking her over. Mai just smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm fine." She said, turning to look at Naru. His blue eyes were narrowed starring at her with a puzzled look on his face. Mai could practically see the questions flying this way and that in his head. She gulped and turned her head to look at Ayami who had run over to her Aunt and hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"A-Aunt Nori, are y-you really ok?" Ayami asked through her tears.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine." Noriko said softly as she rocked her back and forth.

Time Skip

Day three

Wednesday

"So what is that, two huge failures in a row?" Monk asked Ayako sharply. She glared at him before sighing then turning around and walking away.

"I guess I'm just a useless waist of space then." She said as she walked towards the door.

"So yesterday… what was that?" Mai muttered.

"It seemed to react to the little girl's shouting." Monk said. "And it could be tied to the child you mentioned seeing in the kitchen."

"I believe Ayami is behind this." Naru said not taking his eyes off the monitors.

"I thought the suggestion experiment you conducted proved the culprit wasn't human. How much confidence do you put in that test of yours?" Monk asked looking over at Naru.

"One hundred percent." Naru replied.

"Is it possible that maybe your suggestion failed?"

"There's no way."

"You know you have been wrong before."

"Kazuya." A monotone voice said interrupting their conversation. Lin turned to look back at them with a serious look in his eyes. "The temperature in Ayami's room is dropping again."

"Lin, more sound!" Naru said. Lin turned up the volume and the sound of banging wood filled the room.

"That is intense." Monk whispered as she listened to the sounds.

"This is incredible!" Naru said as he looked at a computer that showed an image of Ayami's room. "The temperature, it's dropping unbelievably fast." Naru narrowed his eyes. "This can't be Ayami's doing. No human could pull this off."

Time Skip~

Mai sat beside Noriko in the living room, watching Ayami brush her dolls golden hair.

"I take it Ayami likes to keep to herself?" Mai asked smiling.

"Well, normally she is a lot more outgoing and cheerful than you have seen her. She's been acting strange ever since her dad got remarried a few weeks ago." Noriko replied.

"I see." Just then the door opened to reveal Kana with a tray of juice and cookies.

"Ayami, it's time for your snack!" she said smiling as she walked over and sat by her. "It's always good to have a friend to play with. Don't you think so?" Ayami just looked down, not answering her. "I really wish you would talk to me more. Why don't you have a cookie?" Ayami kept quiet, not looking up at Kana. "Don't you want one?" Kana narrowed her eyes as she was ignored again by the little girl. "Fine, suit yourself." She said as she stood up and walked out the door.

"It's ok sweetie. Is it ok with you if your Aunt Noriko had a cookie?" She asked as she picked up a cookie, only for Ayami to slap it out of her hand.

"No don't! Those cookies are no good!" she yelled. "Minnie told me so! She said all the snacks are poisoned. Minnie told me my new mom is a witch. She said she made dad her servant with her magic. She said Ayami and Aunt Nori are in the way so she is trying to poison us." Mai gasped and looked at the girl in shock.

'The doll told her all that?' Mai thought as she looked at the green eyed doll.

Time Skip

'Where…where am I?' Mai thought as she sat up in a bed and looked around. "Oh, this is Noriko's guest bedroom. I was so tired I don't even remember going to bed.' She thought as she stretched and looked over to the door and gasped as she saw Naru smiling in the doorway. "Naru?" she said surprised but then corrected herself. "No… you're Gene. So I guess I'm still dreaming right?" He nodded and frowned slightly. "What, what's wrong?" she asked worried as she saw his face. His mouth moved but no sound came out of it. "What? Gene I can't hear you." He mouthed something again. Mai's eyes widened as his voice sounded in her head. "Ayami is in grave danger."

"She is?" Mai asked. "How, what's going to happen Gene?" He just starred at her. "Gene, please talk to me! Tell me what is going to happen!" Mai yelled. "Is Ayami ok?" Just as that question left her mouth, everything began to get darker and darker until…

Mai gasped as she jolted up from the guest bed and looked over towards the door. 'Well…I'm awake now.' She sighed but then sprung up and quickly walked out of the room. 'Dang it, I forgot!'

Time Skip

"Minnie's the one who told her that?" Naru asked.

"Ya." Mai replied.

"So she is talking with the doll."

"Yes and... I think Ayami is in danger." She said and Naru looked at her before nodding.

"I'll check it out."

Time Skip

"This is Ayami's favorite doll, Minnie." Noriko said handing the doll over to Naru. "My brother gave it to her as a present just before they moved into the house with me."

"Did Ayami's behavior change before or after getting the doll."

"Um… it was after." Noriko said thoughtfully. The door opened behind Noriko to reveal a panting Ayami. She looked over to Naru who had Minnie in his hands.

"Let go of her!" she shouted at him and ran over to him. "I'll save you Minnie!" she said as she grabbed at Minnie but Naru raised it out of her reach. "Give her back!" He kneeled down to her level.

"Now Ayami, I understand that you can talk with Minnie." He said. She looked at him before quickly grabbing Minnie and running away.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" She yelled.

"Ayami!"

Time Skip~

Ayami slept soundly as Mai and Noriko crept into the room and over to her side. Slowly, Mai pried the doll from Ayami's grasp and an awful feeling washed over her. She glared down at the doll.

"Mai, are you ok?" Noriko whispered and Mai just nodded her head before looking back down at Ayami.

"Sorry Ayami." She whispered.

Time Skip

"So, that's Minnie." Monk said looking at the monitor that showed the green eyed doll sitting up on Ayami's bed. Lin and Naru watched closely for any signs of movement. "I'm surprised that the little squirt let you take her."

"Well to be honest we didn't really get her permission." Mai smiled slightly before looking back at the monitor. "She sure is creepy isn't she?"

"I guess." Monk replied. "Archeologists believe that dolls were originally made as vessels for trapping people's souls. Being soulless and empty on the inside, a spirit could possess them more easily. So Naru are we just going to watch this doll all night?" He asked but suddenly Naru stood.

"Hey what's up?" Mai asked but once she saw his face she turned to see what he was looking at and gasped. "Minnie… she..." she froze as the doll began to be slowly dragged off of the bed. No one was in the room but inch by inch the doll was pulled to the side of the bed. It tumbled off onto the floor and its head kept rolling until it hit the camera, its green eyes pointed so it was starring right into the lens.

'I know it…' A sickening sweet voice said inside of Mai's head and she gasped. 'I know your secret~'

**There you go! Another chapter done! Please R&R and I'll try to update sooner! :)**

~Alice


End file.
